Lo que despierta dentro de ti
by nekoJian
Summary: [Slender x Vampire!Reader] Decides mudarte a Forks en busca de una vida más tranquila. En la noche de tus 22º cumpleaños, una noche de luna llena, sucede algo totalmente inesperado para ti, y para lo que habita esos lugares. (Asco de Summary xD adentro se encuentra un resumen decente, tómense aunque sea la molestia de leer el resumen, muchas gracias c:)
1. Primeros cambios

**_Resumen: _**_(lo sé, soy un asco haciendo esto xDD) Cuenta la leyenda que la diosa de los vampiros, Ayesha, se enamoró de un hombre lobo luego de que su especie fuera extinta por la raza humana. de ese amor nació una niña, que parecía normal, pero con el pasar de los años descubren que de normal no tenía nada. era una mezcla rara entre hombre lobo y vampiro, y híbrido total. Al causar estragos en el pueblo donde vivía debido a su "despertar", sus padres deciden llevarla junto a una bruja del pueblo vecino; quien con un brebaje especial logra inhibir las habilidades sobrenaturales de la muchacha. Ella advirtió a la familia que si la muchacha tenía descendencia, éstos heredarían los genes mutantes de la mujer, pero que no debían preocuparse durante 500 años; pero luego de eso, los genes en quien sea que fuera su descendiente en ese momento, volverían a despertarse y quién sabe cómo. aún con esa advertencia, la muchacha deja su descendencia a través de los siglos.__  
_

_Tú decides mudarte al pueblo de Forks en busca de una vida más tranquila. conocías la leyenda del tal Slender, pero no que justo estuviera en el bosque donde tú te ibas a vivir... ¿o si? En la noche de tus 22º cumpleaños, una noche de luna llena, en el bosque de Forks, sucede algo totalmente inesperado para ti y para lo que habita esos lugares... [Slender x Vampire!Reader]_

**_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx-_**

* * *

_Cuenta la historia a través de los tiempos, que antes habitaba en la tierra Ayesha, la diosa de los vampiros. Era realmente temida por los humanos y respetada como nadie por los demás vampiros. Su belleza era incomparable con cualquier otra criatura sobre la faz de la tierra; y todo aquel que la veía quedaba completamente hipnotizado, cayendo en las redes de la mujer, convirtiéndose inconscientemente en su víctima mortal._

_Pero con el paso del tiempo, los humanos aprendieron las debilidades de los vampiros, y cómo eliminarlos, comenzando una furtiva caza con el objetivo de exterminar a todo chupasangre que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_Muchos recurrían desesperados a la Diosa de los vampiros, que bien era inmortal, no encontraba la forma de detener aquel exterminio. Intentó buscar una solución al problema, pero no había opción para el clan actual. La única salvación sería si ella tuviese una hija; quien poseería los genes más fuertes que se hayan visto, luego de los de la diosa; y quien con su nueva sangre; podría ayudar a su raza a volverse más fuerte. _

_Sin embargo, aquella niña nunca llegó a pesar de los intentos de la mujer. Ningún gen era lo suficientemente fuerte como el de ella para soportar mantenerse dentro de sus entrañas. La única salvación que poseía su raza estaba prácticamente descartada. Viendo con el paso de los años, cómo su raza iba desapareciendo, no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a quedarse completamente sola; única en su especie._

_Al pasar los siglos, siendo la única sobreviviente, vio surgir una nueva raza extraña entre las tinieblas. Llegó a sus oídos los rumores de la existencia de algo conocido como "hombres lobo". Aquello llamó su atención bastante, no todos los días se descubre algo como eso en esta tierra. Al investigar un poco más sobre ellos, descubrió que de día eran humanos normales, y por las noches, se mutaban en una mezcla de humano y lobo, parecido a nada antes visto por sus ojos._

_Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, intentó mezclarse con esa raza, intentando conocerlos más a fondo. Así, su soledad no sería tanta, ella no sería la única con habilidades sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo comenzaron? Nadie lo sabe exactamente. Según cuentan, un humano con ADN especial, fue mordido por un lobo, logrando así esa extraña combinación._

_En su búsqueda de saciar su curiosidad y soledad, conoció a un joven bastante atractivo para ella. Eso la confundía un poco, pues, con los miles de años que vivía en la tierra, vio demasiadas bellezas masculinas como para que pueda ser posible que alguien llamase su atención. Pero, este hombre, no era normal. Era un hombre lobo, y lo que ella descubrió más tarde; fue que la sangre de estas criaturas tenía un aroma bastante tentador. Muchas veces su instinto de morderlos fue muy fuerte, pero por honor a su estirpe, siempre se controló._

_¿Qué clase de abominación podía surgir si un vampiro mordía a un hombre lobo? No quería averiguarlo. Si su raza estaba extinta, no iba ser ella quien la degrade a algo como eso. Con el tiempo fue conociendo mejor a aquel hombre, y a medida que los días pasaban, ella se sentía cada vez más a gusto con aquel muchacho. Tal vez tantos siglos de soledad, lograron ablandar su corazón ante la cercanía de una persona, o como sea que se pueda llamar a eso._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo predecible sucediera. Ellos, un día, tuvieron relaciones, y desde aquel día, esos encuentros continuaron constantemente. Para ellos, al principio no era más que un acto de placer para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Con el tiempo, ese simple acto fue conectando a ambos cada vez más, convirtiéndose más adelante no más en un acto sexual, si no en una demostración de amor. Pero, sucedió algo totalmente inesperado para ambos, algo que ni siquiera se les hubiera cruzado por la mente, ni en sus más descabellados sueños._

_Ayesha estaba embarazada. Estaba embarazada de un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? ¿Qué rayos iba a salir de una mezcla de especies tan distintas? Al principio ambos quedaron horrorizados ante la idea de qué era lo que estaba por nacer. Pero era el fruto del amor de ambos… ¿Cómo no amarlo de todas formas? _

_Si alguien se enterase de aquello, de seguro iba a querer matar a esa criatura. A pesar de ser ella la única sobreviviente de su raza, estaba segura que si alguien del clan de su amado se enteraba de ello no descansarían hasta exterminar a "la abominación". Por ello decidieron mantenerlo en el mayor de los secretos, y esperar a que la criatura nazca._

_La criatura se desarrolló de manera anormal en su vientre. Tres meses después, Ayesha ya estaba pariendo en su palacio, completamente sola. Lo que sus ojos vieron no la asustaron para nada, al contrario, la dejó bastante consternada. Era una niña, una niña hermosa, que había sacado los rasgos de su padre y de su madre. Era una mezcla de ambos, era una niña bellísima._

_No se veía absolutamente nada anormal en ella, lo que alivió bastante a su madre. Al darle la noticia a su amado, en secreto se encontraron para que el hombre pudiera contemplar la hermosa criatura que era su hija. Debido a que no se veía nada extraño en ella, no hubo problemas, por el momento._

_La niña crecía cada día, a una velocidad increíble, que a los seis meses de su nacimiento, ya tenía el cuerpo de una niña de 5 años. Eso no era algo normal ni en los vampiros ni en los hombres lobo, pero no le dieron importancia al asunto._

_Los años pasaron y la niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, que cautivaba a cualquier hombre con su belleza; cualidad heredada de su madre. No fue hasta la noche de aquel día, pocos días después de cumplir 22 años, que se dieron cuenta que aquella muchacha no era nada normal._

_Esa noche de luna llena, los genes de ambos padres despertaron en ella, convirtiéndola en una criatura nunca antes vista por nadie. Su cuerpo se transformó en algo parecido a los hombres lobo, pero mucho más ancho y alto, se veía mucho más fuerte que cualquier hombre lobo de raza pura. Los colmillos que sobresalían de su hocico no eran normales; eran enormes y más afilados que los colmillos normales; iguales a los de un vampiro. El color de sus ojos pasó a ser del azul a unos plateados intensos; cuya mirada parecía penetrar el alma de cualquier ser que la observase._

_Esto sucedió en la propia habitación de la muchacha. Sus padres, al escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos provenientes del lugar, rápidamente fueron a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Lo que vieron ante sus ojos los dejó aterrorizados._

_La mente de la muchacha tenía millones de dudas en ese momento. No podía comprender porqué al sólo ver la luz de la luna llena al despejarse el cielo nublado, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle tremendamente debido a la involuntaria transformación que estaba sufriendo. Aunque su cuerpo era completamente distinto; su conciencia, aún era SU conciencia. Estaba más asustada que sus propios padres al verla en aquella forma, sólo que su rostro de algo parecido a un lobo, no podía expresar aquella sensación._

_Aquel miedo que sentía en ese momento produjo algo mucho más inesperado que la escena que ya estaban presenciando. Ese temor hizo que esa horrible criatura, la cual era "su verdadera forma" por así decirlo; se convirtiera en un pequeño, adorable y peludo gato negro, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que el de la bestia._

_Sus padres se quedaron más confundidos que antes, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, la conciencia de la muchacha, fue consumida por completo por su instinto, por su tremenda sed de sangre. En unos segundos. Los ojos de sus padres vieron cómo aquel felino saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose entre los árboles._

_La chica ahora solamente estaba siguiendo sus instintos. Su consciencia no existía en esos momentos, no conocía a nadie, a pesar de que realmente era muy conocida en el pueblo._

_Su madre quiso salir corriendo tras ella, pero el hombre la atajó, diciéndole que esto, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, y que lo más probable era que fue a alimentarse. Y que, si salía tras ella, se comenzara a sospechar algo, lo que podría provocar la muerte de la amada hija. Sólo rogaban que no provocara tanto desastre, por el hecho de ser novata, pero con el camuflaje que llevaba, era difícil, mejor dicho imposible; que descubrieran que ese gatito era una mezcla mutante de hombre lobo y vampiro._

_Al adentrarse al pueblo como un simple gato callejero, su instinto se encargó de lo demás. Su olfato la llevaba a querer tomar la sangre de las personas cercanas a la muerte. Ese aroma era el que la guiaba. Antes de llegar a la ciudad, pasó por una granja donde percibió ese dulce aroma. Sigilosamente entró a la casa, siguiendo su olfato llegó a una habitación donde una mujer estaba agonizando. Para el felino, su sangre era bastante apetitosa. Se las arregló para entrar, y sus ojos vieron a una pareja durmiendo en la cama, más su sed frente a su deliciosa comida hizo que una vez más, su forma cambiara. _

_El ruido de la transformación despertó a las dos personas, que al ver semejante monstruosidad, ni siquiera una letra podía salirles de la garganta. La criatura se abalanzó sobre la mujer, hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello, succionando toda la sangre que pudiese. El hombre, viendo cómo esa cosa se tragaba toda la sangre de su esposa, no supo qué hacer, y en un intento de salvar a su mujer, intentó empujar a la criatura, la cual antes de que el hombre pudiera tocarla, con una de sus garras lo estampó contra la pared; dejándolo moribundo._

_Al terminar de alimentarse de la mujer, seguía con mucha hambre, y al percibir el delicioso aroma de la muerte a su lado derecho, se dirigió al hombre que se hallaba sentado contra la pared, observando horrorizado cómo aquella cosa acercaba su hocico para hundirlo en su cuello._

_Así, la que de día era una hermosa muchacha con aire inocente y lleno de ternura. Fue adentrándose en el pueblo, causando estragos en todas las casas donde entraba. Su hambre parecía interminable, ya estaba visitando la décima casa, y aún tenía mucha sed._

_Lo bueno de esto, por decirlo de alguna manera, era que sus víctimas no tenían tiempo ni de gritar para pedir auxilio, por lo que recién a la mañana todos quedarían estupefactos ante semejante ola de asesinatos._

_Su instinto le alertó que el sol estaba por salir, y que debía refugiarse lo antes posible, salir del pueblo cuanto antes. Por ello, al beber toda la sangre de su última víctima, en vez de transformarse en un gato como lo hizo antes, se transformó en un perro negro; y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las afueras del pueblo, hacia el bosque, donde estaba su casa._

_Al haberse perdido ya entre los árboles, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, provocando que su corrida se viera bruscamente interrumpida por su repentina transformación en humana otra vez. Cayó desvanecida sobre la hierba, completamente desnuda y totalmente inconsciente de lo que había pasado. Nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior estaba grabado en su memoria._

_Se quedó dormida por unos minutos antes de que los intensos rayos del sol la despertasen. Para ella parecieron horas, pero no fue así. El verse completamente desnuda al levantarse, y percatarse de que no estaba en su casa, la dejaron completamente confundida. Miró a su alrededor y supo que a unos metros más adelante estaba su casa. ¿Pero por qué no tenía ropa? ¿Y por qué amaneció en el bosque? Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, pues no recordaba absolutamente nada, más que se había acostado a dormir. Si en esa situación estaba un poco asustada, lo que estaba a punto de hacer la dejaría peor. Sentía su boca húmeda, no entendía qué podía ser; y al limpiarse aquel líquido extraño de su barbilla, quedó completamente horrorizada al mirar su mano. Era un líquido rojo; definitivamente era sangre, al olerla pudo comprobar eso._

_¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía sangre alrededor de su boca? No, no sólo cerca de su boca. Al ir bajando su mano totalmente asustada, pudo comprobar que su cuello también estaba completamente empapado de sangre. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, tenía sangre que provenía de su boca y había chorreado hasta cerca de sus pechos._

_Luego de varios minutos de intentar asimilar la situación. Una duda en su cabeza la dejó más que petrificada ¿Era siquiera la sangre suya? ¿Si era de alguien más? No, no… eso no podía ser posible. Miró todo su cuerpo y no tenía ninguna herida. No, no ¡NO! Esto no podía estar pasándole, ¿de quién podía ser tanta sangre? No quería siquiera imaginarlo._

_Se levantó rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Entró en ella casi atropellando el lugar. Sus padres la estaban esperando preocupados en la entrada. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo corrió a abrazarlos esperando que eso sólo fuera una mala pesadilla._

_Luego de bañarse y ponerse ropa. Sus padres vieron que era el momento de decirle la verdad sobre la procedencia de ambos. La chica, al saberlo, de alguna manera, no supo qué decir no cómo reaccionar, más bien en su interior se sentía tranquila. Ya que, si era hija de un hombre lobo y una vampira, era normal que bebiese sangre… un momento…. ¿Qué clase de monstruo engendraron?_

_Durante esa larga conversación, la muchacha se enteró de que los ataques que se le atribuían supuestamente al chupacabras, eran nada más y nada menos que el clan de su padre. En cuanto a los casos de desaparición de personas que solía haber de tanto en tanto, se le atribuía a su madre._

_Ahora todo tenía sentido, ella era mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo. Una criatura completamente híbrida. ¿Podría acaso ella reproducirse? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué saldría de eso? ¿Algo peor que ella? ¿O algo mejor?_

_Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Al abrirla, estaba frente a su padre un hombre mayor. Su madre le susurró al oído que ese era el jefe del clan de su padre._

_El hombre entró mirando con desconfianza a las dos mujeres de la casa. Y sin rodeos, comentó lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido. Casi todo el pueblo fue masacrado. Debido a la cantidad de personas ancianas que había en el pueblo, y agregándole a eso la peste que postró en cama a muchos; eran contados con los dedos los que habían sobrevivido a aquel brutal ataque. Esa familia quedó atónita ante la noticia, y sabían perfectamente quién había sido la culpable de aquello._

_El clan de hombres lobo tenía su sospecha de que aquella muchacha no era adopción del matrimonio debido a la infertilidad de su esposa "humana". Cabe decir que a pesar de ser la diosa de los vampiros, lo disimulaba bastante bien. A eso se debía la visita del jefe, para comprobar que aquella familia no tuviera anda que ver con aquel desastre._

_Se las arreglaron como pudieron para convencer al hombre de que ni siquiera estaban enterados del asunto, y por el momento los dejó en paz, no sin mandar a escondidas que los vigilasen por las noches, por si volvía a pasar algo como eso. Es que los hombres lobos se habían adaptado a comer animales para no ser descubiertos y exterminados por los humanos. Y los vampiros ya ni existían y para que ni hablar de ellos. Debido a eso, ese suceso no cabía dentro de lo normal, había algo raro, y alguien era el responsable de aquello._

_Desesperados, los padres de la muchacha no sabían qué hacer. Si la chica salía una sola vez más, sería perseguida hasta ser exterminada. Entonces, tomaron la única solución que tenían en sus manos: recurrir a la magia._

_Apenas se retiró el jefe de la casa. La familia entera emprendió el viaje al pueblo vecino, disimulando con la mayor naturalidad posible de que iban a comprar víveres. Después de dos horas de viaje en caballo, llegaron al dichoso pueblo donde habían escuchado que habitaba una bruja, muy famosa por la efectividad de su magia._

_Fueron junto a la mujer buscando una solución al problema. Ésta de inmediato supo quiénes eran los padres con apenas verlos, pero no podía descifrar qué era la muchacha; de que no era humana estaba más que segura. Los hizo pasar a un sótano bastante alejado de la superficie para poder conversar mejor sobre el asunto que los angustiaba._

_La bruja no tenía palabras para describir la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que esa muchacha tan hermosa era la mezcla de dos de las especies más temidas por los humanos. Dentro de todo su conocimiento, buscando entre libros y pócimas, encontró en su estante un libro bastante viejo, dedicado exclusivamente a hombres lobos y vampiros. En él leyó la receta de una pócima para inhibir las habilidades sobrenaturales del hombre lobo, y otra para inhibir el de los vampiros._

_Con su vasta experiencia, pudo lograr una poción que según ella, debería inhibir ambos tipos de habilidades. Un poco temerosa, la muchacha dudó unos segundo en tomarse el brebaje, pero lo hizo; cayendo después al piso como si estuviera convulsionando. Prácticamente lo que hizo aquella bebida fue volver a dormir los genes heredados de sus padres._

_Esa noche decidieron pasarla en el pueblo vecino, por temor a ser descubiertos si aquello no funcionaba. Esa noche, comprobarían si en realidad sus habilidades se fueron a dormir. La bruja les advirtió una cosa: ella podía vivir como una humana normal, común y corriente; y vivir como tal, y eso, le permitía tener hijos. Sólo que su descendencia estaría maldita. Ya que la sangre de todos sus descendientes llevaría sus genes cada vez más evolucionados; convirtiéndolos en sólo Dios sabe qué clase de criaturas. _

_"Pero no se preocupen –los tranquilizó la mujer- este brebaje tiene un efecto de 500 años, por lo que será hasta entonces en que los genes volverán a despertar"_

_Aquellas palabras los aliviaron, aunque en realidad no creían mucho en que eso fuese posible. Si sus genes se mezclaban cada vez más con el de los humanos, ¿Acaso no debería ir debilitándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en vez de evolucionar? Eso era lo lógico, por lo que los padres pensaron que eran puras habladurías de la mujer, que por su pinta no parecía estar bien de sus facultades mentales. A ellos les bastaba con que solucionaran el problema de su hija._

_Así pasaron las horas, y ya estaban hospedados en algún rancho de ese pueblo. Llegó la noche y la luna llena hizo su aparición; pero a su hija no le ocurrió nada. Seguía teniendo su forma humana, no tenía indicios de querer beber sangre, no había nada anormal en ella. Al ver que aquel brebaje funcionó, se pusieron tan contentos. La vida de su hija ya no corría peligro._

_No hicieron caso a la advertencia de la bruja, y la muchacha fue dejando su descendencia a través de los siglos…_

**_-500 años después-_**

**_-Año Actual-_**

Te aseguras de que todas tus maletas subieron al avión para luego abordarlo. Al fin, después de tanto trabajo y demás preocupaciones de la vida diaria, y debido a que al fin terminaste tu carrera en la universidad y ya eres toda una profesional, decides cambiar de lugar; mudarte de ciudad para empezar una vida más tranquila, en un pueblo más tranquilo. La vida en Nueva York es bastante ajetreada y tu corazón necesita un poco de paz para seguir viviendo.

A tus 21 años ya tuviste suficiente con "la vida nocturna" de la gran ciudad. Ni hablar de las personas que la habitan, cada día andas más locas por el ritmo de vida. Sólo quieres tener tu pequeña casita en un lugar donde no se escuche ni un solo coche de noche cuando quieres dormir. O que al menos se puedan ver las estrellas al mirar el cielo nocturno.

Decidida a empezar una vida pacífica, te diriges rumbo a Forks, un pueblo pequeño cuya cualidad te atrajo y es el motivo por el que vas allí: tranquilidad. Estando en el avión empezaste a recordar toda tu vida como por acto de nostalgia. Ya después, al llegar les escribirías a tus padres qué tal el viaje y demás cosas.

Volviendo a lo de los recuerdos, habías tenido una vida bastante tranquila. Desde niña, no tenías problemas para relacionarte con los demás, siempre tuviste muchos amigos. Desde pequeña eras muy bonita; y había algo en ti que atraía bastante a los hombres. De eso te diste cuenta recién hace unos años atrás.

Desde adolescente siempre tuviste el cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que las demás niñas, provocando un poco de envidia en ellas, pero debido a tu personalidad, no podían odiarte.

Poco a poco, desde esa difícil etapa, te ibas dando cuenta de los cambios que se producían en ti. Grandes pechos, un buen trasero, largas piernas bien torneadas, unas curvas infartantes; en fin, un cuerpo bien moldeado y más que envidiable. A medida que crecías el sex appeal en ti también, y bastante. A pesar de tener un cuerpo de modelo de revista, y a pesar de la sensualidad que desprendías; tu rostro siempre daba un aire tierno e inocente. Por ello no te hacía falta usar mucho maquillaje, de por sí tu rostro es hermoso.

Lo malo de todos estos dotes es que todos los hombres siempre "te violaban" con la mirada, lo que te molestaba bastante. A pesar de usar siempre ropa discreta, no había forma de que tu figura no destacase. A veces de broma pensabas que habías nacido para atraer hombres debido a tu cuerpo y a tu rostro.

Terminaste el colegio sin problema, después fuiste a la universidad donde los años parecían interminables. Fue allí donde descubriste hobbies interesantes y poco comunes con la gente de tu alrededor. Conociste personas a las que les gustaba mucho el anime, el manga, los videojuegos y demás cosas. Así fue como de a poco fuiste conociendo ese maravilloso mundo oculto para muchos, y debías admitirlo, era fascinante.

Preferías leer historias de romance con tus personajes favoritos que buscarte un novio, ya que candidatos no te faltaban. Pero preferías estar sola, ya que sabías perfectamente que todos se te acercaban sólo por tu cuerpo.

Y así, leyendo fanfics, viendo gameplays, leyendo mangas, viendo animes; que tu conocimiento sobre esos temas fue aumentando. Nunca antes te hubieras imaginado que había gente en internet que ganaba dinero a costa de subir videos de cómo se cagaba de miedo jugando a juegos de terror. Sí, ¡gameplays de terror! Esos son los mejores que existen, la risa que causan con las reacciones de los jugadores no tiene precio.

Fue de esa manera, y buscando información sobre el nuevo pueblo a donde te dirigías; que conociste a un personaje que nació como una leyenda urbana. Según las informaciones que enconstraste, ese "ente" apareció por primera vez en el gran bosque de Forks. Muchos dicen que sólo son rumores que la gente inventa para asustar a los demás por diversión; otros aseguran conocer personas que llegaron a ver al ser. Sean verdaderos los rumores o falsos. Ese ser conocido como "Slenderman" llamó bastante tu atención debido a todos los rumores que giran a su alrededor. ¡Cada cosa que se leía de el en internet! Al buscar más a fondo hasta podías encontrar reportes de periódicos, documentales, evidencias fotográficas y de video que trataban de demostrar su existencia. A pesar de que dichas cosas se vean muy realistas, muchos dicen que sólo son ediciones en Photoshop.

De dónde salió nadie sabe. Se desconoce hace cuánto anda merodeando los bosques. Según decían, muchas personas habían desaparecido en aquel bosque. Unos piensan que mata por diversión; otros que esas personas fueron su alimento; pero en lo que todos concuerdan, es que tarde o temprano, quien invada el bosque; no sale vivo. Algunos se suicidaban, otros se los encontraban muertos; otros descuartizados. Bueno, aunque todo eso a lo mejor también es invento de la gente.

Lo que más te llamaba la atención de ese personaje eran las características que tenía; era algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Rostro blanco, sin ojos ni nariz, aunque dicen que tiene boca a pesar de que no se le note. Su estatura anormal, sus brazos largos y esos tentáculos que le salían de la espalda. Al menos su aspecto es bastante cool, pensabas mientras rememorabas en tu mente todas las imágenes que habías visto del personaje.

Realmente siempre te atrajeron bastante las criaturas mitológicas como los vampiros, licántropos, y demás entidades incomprendidas. Pensabas que si el Slender de verdad existiera, tal vez se sienta realmente solo en el bosque, a lo mejor sólo busca compañía…

Y así tus pensamientos fueron a los vampiros, dragones, hombres lobos, minotauros y demás. Si de verdad existiesen, sería genial poder ver alguno aunque sea antes de morir.

Después de todo ese análisis de las nuevas cosas que encontraste en el transcurso de la carrera de la universidad, volviste a tomar el hilo principal de los recuerdos. Después de terminar la carrera comenzaste a trabajar en tu ámbito laboral, pero, en serio, ¡la vida de la ciudad es demasiado estresante! Si seguías más tiempo por ahí, ibas a volverte loca. Por eso les comunicaste a tus padres que querías mudarte a un lugar en pleno contacto con la naturaleza. Esos paisajes que sólo podías ver a través de fotos eran tan relajantes, y si podías estar en uno de esos lugar en vez de verlo nomás a través de una pantalla, ¿por qué desperdiciar esa oportunidad? Después de todo, un cambio no le viene mal a nadie.

Más que sumergida en todos tus pensamientos, sin darte cuenta ya estaban aterrizando. La tener todas tus maletas contigo, esperaste un taxi para que pueda llevarte a tu nuevo hogar. La verdad fue un poco extraño cómo conseguiste esa casa, ya que estaba regalada y al parecer nadie, nadie quería comprarla. Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte conseguirla tan barata. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que se encontraba muy cerca del bosque! De acuerdo a las fotos desde esa casa podías admirar el hermoso paisaje de los árboles, el silencio de la noche y las millones de estrellas que te imaginabas debían haber en el cielo nocturno.

Estabas muy emocionada, sólo querías llegar, acomodar tus cosas y disfrutar dela dulce, hermosa y adorable naturaleza. Apenas viste un coche amarillo le hiciste las señas para que te llevara. Tardaron como 40 minutos de viaje hasta llegar al tan ansiado lugar. Ya estabas frente a tu nueva casa con las maletas en la mano y el día apenas comenzaba.

Estabas tan feliz que ni te diste cuenta cómo pasaron las horas mientras desempacabas tus cosas. Mañana tendrías que ir a la ciudad a traer comidas, y ver qué más podías comprar con el dinero ahorrado que tenías. En estos momentos lo importante era equipar y decorar tu preciada casa.

¡Hasta se te pasó que mañana era tu cumpleaños! Casi al final del día, cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo lo recordaste. Y qué mejor regalo que ir de compras al centro del pueblo. Todavía querías ir a dar un paseíto por el bosque, pero con tanto trabajo estabas cansada, y lo mejor sería darte un buen baño y descansar para continuar mañana.

Fuiste al baño y saliste de la ducha casi media hora después. Cuanto más largos son los baños, más relajantes son. Te pusiste una remera floja como pijama y short que apenas te tapaba el trasero, más bien parecía un culotte, pero no, era uno demasiado corto nomás, para no dejar de usar algo debajo, total, la única que vivía en esa casa eras tú, ¿Qué rayos importaba? ¡Hasta podías andar desnuda por la casa si querías! Es una de las grandes ventajas de vivir sola.

Fuiste a la cocina a prepararte un té que sacaste de una de tus maletas, y mientras tomabas unos sorbos de la taza, observaste el calendario que habías colgado ahí hace unas horas. Allí marcaba que mañana habrá luna llena ¡Eso es fantástico! Desde pequeña sentiste un apego especial por el astro cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Es que, ¡es tan encantador! Y de seguro que desde aquí se iba a ver mucho mejor. Sin duda, mañana sería un gran día.

-**_Slender POV-_**

Estaba tranquilamente recostado en la rama de uno de los altos pinos de mi bosque, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien. Cerca de mi terreno había llegado una persona, una víctima más. Qué ilusa habrá sido al comprar esa casa, en donde antes de ella vivieron tantas personas con las que me divertí bastante. Pues bueno, ya que ahora hay alguien nuevo, me divertiré haciéndole perder la cordura hasta que se suicide o me suplique que la mate.

"Humanos, tan frágiles" –pensé mientras miraba el cielo, cuando algo comenzó a incomodarme.

Conozco perfectamente una presencia humana, y estaba seguro que esa era una, pero, había algo diferente. No, eso no puede ser posible, ¿acaso no es del todo humana esa persona? Definitivamente, pensar eso es estúpido.

Decidí tomarme un tiempo hasta que al menos esa persona esté dentro de la casa, así podría verla sin que se diera cuenta de que la estoy mirando.

Unas horas después de sentir la llegada de aquella presencia, fui a echar un vistazo a mi nueva presa. Me oculté detrás del árbol más cercano a la casa y disimuladamente me asomaba para dar con aquella presencia intrigante. Al verla quedé un poco confundido. Pues, era una chica normal, común y corriente, por lo menos así se veía. Bueno, ni tan corriente, porque ese cuerpo no se ve en cualquier parte. ¿Qué demonios acabo de pensar? Bueno, no importa, omitiré eso.

Seguí concentrándome en observarla. Su aura era bastante contradictoria. Si te fijabas solamente en su cuerpo, desprendía una sensualidad irresistible; pero al fijarte en su rostro, esa inocencia que reflejaban sus facciones, la hacían verse muy tierna. Hasta yo hubiese pensado que es linda, si no fuera por el hecho de que todo lo que estoy pensando es resultado del análisis que le estoy haciendo a mi nueva víctima.

Comencé a perder cuidado de esconderme y me asomaba más tranquilamente, sin embargo ella ni se inmutaba. ¿Es idiota? A todas las demás personas que miraba de la misma forma que la estoy mirando a ella; luego de al menos 10 minutos ya reaccionaban y comenzaban a sentirse incómodas. Y a esta muchacha, la estaba mirando hace como media hora y parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Tal vez tiene algún problema de percepción o algo así. De todos modos, continuando con el análisis, yo le pondría unos 20 años o más, por ahí anda.

Como sea, es aburrido mirar tanto tiempo a una persona si ni siquiera se inmuta. ¡Ya sé! Vendré a la noche a mirarla a través de la ventana, de seguro que eso sí la asusta.

Me lleva el diablo. Llevo 10 minutos pegado a la maldita ventana y ella sigue durmiendo plácidamente. Demonios, ¿acaso perdí práctica o qué rayos está sucediendo? Como sea, por más que ya me estaba enfureciendo el hecho de no provocarle ni una jodida reacción a esta mujer, hay algo en ella que me intriga bastante. Si es así de sosa no será muy divertido perseguirla, pero peor es nada. En el momento en que entre a mi bosque, no saldrá viva.

-xxxxx-

Despertaste bastante temprano. Lo que te extrañó es que soñaste con Slender. Jaja, eso sí es un poco raro, más por el hecho de que en tus sueños estaba mirándote a través de la ventana y parecía estar enojado por alguna razón. Como sea, eso te pasa por estar leyendo tantas cosas sobre él, y ni que decir de todas las imágenes que habías visto de él, tanto que había algunas en las que te parecía bastante lindo el hombre. En fin, volviendo a la realidad… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te felicitaste a ti misma dando un salto de la cama para prepararte lo más rápido posible para salir.

Estabas caminando a la cocina cuando sentiste una especie de mareo. De inmediato una especie de ardor invadió tu garganta, a tal punto que quemaba, ardía, sofocaba. Te tiraste al piso de rodillas sosteniendo tu garganta con ambas manos, en un desesperado intento para que dejara de arder. Sed, sed, sed, mucha sed, tenías tanta sed que sentías la garganta áspera de tanta sequedad. ¿Qué es esto? Nunca jamás habías experimentado algo así.

Abriste tu boca todo lo que pudiste, tratando de que el aire enfriara tu garganta o algo así. Pero la sensación no pensaba desaparecer pronto. Sed… sangre…

¿QUÉ? Lo que hace un momento pasó por tu mente te hizo reaccionar de tal manera que te levantaste de golpe del suelo. Tu respiración estaba bastante agitada. Poco a poco, esa sensación desapareció de tu garganta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Incluso pensaste en beber sangre.

Un momento…. Jamás habías mencionado algo de beber sangre. Sólo te había venido al pensamiento esa palabra, ¿y por qué ahora estabas pensando en querer beberla? No, debe ser el cansancio del viaje. Intentando volver en ti en un momento dado te sentiste bastante observada. Miraste en la dirección de la cual provenía aquella sensación y te quedaste con una cara de WTF épica, aunque te dio un poco de escalofríos. ¿Un huevo blanco? No, ¿Acaso fue un huevo blanco enorme lo que creíste haber visto? Te dio risa tu propia deducción.

"Jajajajaja. Ni que estuviéramos cerca de pascuas para estar viendo huevos enormes" –te dijiste a ti misma entre risas.

Aunque eso fue extraño, te hizo olvidar por completo aquella rara sensación que tuviste momentos antes. De alguna manera, le agradeces a tu imaginación que a veces alucine tanto. Como si nada fuiste a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno, y una vez que tenías todas tus cosas listas para salir, cerraste la puerta con llave y fuiste caminando al centro del pueblo; ya que no estaba tan lejos y un poco de ejercicio no te haría nada mal.

-**_Slender POV-_**

Definitivamente, esto es lo más estúpido que me ha pasado en mi larga existencia. Esa mujer, tiene que ser retrasada. ¿Qué es esa reacción? ¿Es que…? ¡No sé ni qué decir del enojo! ¡Está tonta! ¡Esa es la verdad! Además, ¿me dijo huevo enorme? Será hija de….

En fin, ya llegará el momento en que la belleza de mi bosque la atraiga y cuando eso suceda, se las cobraré todas.

-xxxx-

Estabas tan emocionada recorriendo todas las tiendas que podías, comprando cosas para la casa, y alguna que otra ropa nueva. Después de recorrer medio pueblo, ya estaba llegando la tarde y todavía no fuiste al súper. Agarraste todas tus bolsas del súper y fuiste a dicho lugar a comprar lo necesario para una heladera.

Ya tenías ganas de saber cómo hiciste para llevar todas las bolsas tú sola. Eran muchas, pero preferías hacerlo tu sola que aceptar la ayuda de algún pervertido que se ofrecía sólo para mirarte mejor, y más de cerca. Son asquerosos. De cualquier manera, agarraste el primer taxi que vino para que pueda llevarte a casa. A pesar de estar cerca, con tantas cosas no ibas a llegar viva.

Cuando llegaron a tu casa, le pagaste al taxista y te las arreglaste para rebuscar en tu bolso las llaves mientras sostenías la mayoría de las bolsas. Luego de abrir la puerta, tomaste las pocas bolsas que estaban en el piso y fuiste a ponerlas todas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Acomodaste las cosas en sus respectivos lugares lo más rápido que pudiste, después de todo, el atardecer se estaba yendo, a punto de dar paso a la hermosa noche de luna llena. Terminaste de colocar las cosas justo a tiempo. Fuiste rápidamente a darte un baño y ponerte una ropa más cómoda para poder ir al bosque a contemplar la hermosa vista lunar.

Por alguna extraña razón, tal vez por la emoción, no tuviste hambre en todo el día, sin mencionar los constantes mareos que tuviste durante el día. Debía ser por el cansancio, por qué más podía ser.

Tomaste la linterna de una de las bolsas, la habías comprado exclusivamente para poder ir hoy a ver la hermosa luna llena. Teniendo lo necesario para salir de la casa, menos tu bolso y esas cosas que no hacían falta de noche, cerraste la puerta y fuiste adentrándote al bosque esperando en un claro ansiosamente a que se ponga el sol para poder ver la luna salir. Definitivamente, el paisaje, el viento, el silencio, eran las cosas de la naturaleza que más adorabas.

A lo lejos podías escuchar uno que otro lobo aullando, y de a poco el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Sinceramente, la vista desde allí era hermosa.

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a verse en el cielo, no tuviste mucho tiempo de contemplarlas. En ese mismo instante, aquella sensación horrible de la mañana, volvió a atacarte. De nuevo tomaste tu garganta en tus manos, si no lo hacías sentías que te ibas a ahogar.

Auxilio, que alguien, quien sea, te ayude a que ese ador desaparezca. Te tiraste boca abajo sobre la hierba, estrujando con tus manos cuanto pasto tengas cerca. No podías respirar bien, ese ardor te estaba sofocando, te estaba ahogando. No podías mantener la boca cerrada, si lo hacías, estabas segura que ibas a morir. En un intento desesperado por encontrar algo que aplaque ese sofocamiento, alzaste la vista al cielo, viendo frente a ti la hermosa luna llena, tan brillante, tan espléndida, tan mortal.

Fue en ese instante en que todo empeoró. Sentiste cómo todo tu cuerpo comenzó a dolerte, tus huesos… ¿salían de lugar? ¿estaban agrandándose? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndote?

El dolor se volvía insoportable, y dejaste escapar un grito que pronto se convirtió en el rugido de una bestia. Qué… ¿acaso… ese gruñido salió de tu boca? Pero que dia… En donde debería estar tu boca, te encontraste con un hocico, parecido al de un lobo, pero más horrible.

¿Qué era esto? El dolor desapareció de a poco, pero en vez de piernas tenías patas y en vez de manos… una enormes y afiladas garras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto definitivamente tenía que ser un mal sueño, un malísimo sueño.

Antes de que sigas haciéndote más preguntas, algo en tu interior estaba invadiendo tu mente. SANGRE. Necesitas beber sangre, la necesitas en este mismo instante.

Espera… ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? No tuviste tiempo de seguir peleándote con ese instinto, o lo que sea que fuera, porque en pocos segundos te controló por completo. Viéndote a ti misma corriendo detrás de algo.

**_-Slender POV-_**

Sí, el momento llegó mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Definitivamente aquella chica es una tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre tan pronto adentrarse al bosque? Y lo mejor de todo, de noche. Sonreí dejando al descubierto mis afilados dientes. Había diversión que me estaba esperando cerca.

La muy retrasada se quedó sentada en un claro apenas lo encontró. Si su intención era quedarse allí, no sería nada divertido. Aunque claro, si me aparezco frente a ella seguro se ella a correr, y ahí sí será divertida la persecución. Mi sonrisa se iba ensanchando a medida que me acercaba a ella, ansioso por verle la cara de susto. Eso sería muy gracioso. Pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, quien se llevó el susto fui yo.

Vi cómo comenzó a tener un ataque, a convulsionar o algo por el estilo. Sin dejar su garganta en ningún momento, hasta que se tiró al piso retorciéndose, parecía estar ahogándose. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue cuando ese hermoso y atractivo cuerpo que tenía, comenzó a deformarse en algo que pensé ya se habían extinguido: hombres lobo. No, eso era parecido a un hombre lobo, pero no era igual, su cuerpo es mucho más grande que de uno normal; y sus colmillos; sobresalían de su boca largos y afilados, algo no común en esa especie. Ya los he visto antes; y lo que estaba frente a mí definitivamente no era eso. Incluso me hizo retroceder unos pasos por el pequeño, sí, muy pequeño temor que me invadió, sólo por un momento. Si por mí decían que era amorfo y horripilante, delante de eso me quedaba corto. Eso sí que era bastante espantoso.

¿Qué demonios era? No tenía la más mínima idea. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que aquella bestia hacía movimientos extraños, como si se estuviera discutiendo con él mismo. ¿Acaso se volvió algo diferente al convertirse en eso? ¿No estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pasando? No lo sabía, y en esos momentos no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Cuando me salí de mis pensamientos ya estaba jodido. Esa cosa parecida a un lobo mutante comenzó a olfatear el ambiente, como si buscara una presa, y lo más cercano que olfateó fui yo. Que me lleven los mil demonios. Cuando se volteó a verme sentí que estaba mirándome el alma (es un decir, claro). Sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, de un color azul grisáceo; estaban clavados en mi persona. Intenté detenerla con mis tentáculos pero su fuerza era extraordinaria, si me seguía resistiendo estoy seguro que los haría añicos. Aprecio mis tentáculos, así que la solté y comencé a correr como si no hubiera mañana. Me sentía cuando era yo quien perseguía a aquellas personas que sólo corrían despavoridas de mí. Sí, es una sensación muy poco agradable. Me incomodaba más el hecho de que en esa forma esa chica medía lo mismo que yo; sí, esa bestia era bastante grande.

Mientras corría entendí que el miedo te manda hacer idioteces. Si yo podía teletransportarme, ¿por qué carajos estaba corriendo como imbécil? En ese momento llevé mi mano a mi frente y desaparecí delante de los ojos de aquello.

Como no tengo un lugar específico donde refugiarme, el lugar más seguro al que se me ocurrió acudir fue a la casa que estaba cerca del bosque. Aparecí en su habitación y con mi mano en mi mentón, recorría la habitación pensando seriamente sobre lo que podría estar buscando esa cosa. En ese momento, después de varios minutos pensando; recordé cómo se comportaban los licántropos. Hace tiempo que se extinguieron en manos de los humanos, que nunca creí volver a ver a uno parecido. Según recuerdo, su primer despertar es el más difícil y bestial de todos. No son conscientes de lo que hacen, no son capaces de controlar sus habilidades; no son capaces de controlar su apetito. Son ciegamente guiados por el instinto que llevan dentro. Claro, en estos momentos está buscando alguien que comer. En ese momento levanté la cabeza, ya sabía qué estaba buscando. Era obvio, lo único que podía llenarlo es una persona. Eso no me lo puedo perder, tengo que ver el espectáculo de sangre.

No sentía su presencia en el bosque. Eso quería decir que; o estaba en el pueblo o había ido a algún otro lugar. Al estar fuera de mi terreno, no puedo dar con su ubicación. Al menos para eso están mis tentáculos. Salí de la casa y saqué mis tentáculos (que me sirven como antenas) para saber dónde se encontraba. Localicé su presencia en las afueras del pueblo, ya cerca del pueblo vecino. ¿Cómo rayos llegó tan rápido hasta allí? Eso no importa, en un segundo me teletransporté al lugar y la seguí de cerca.

En un momento vi algo que me extrañó mucho más que toda la transformación que había visto hace unos instantes. Si tuviera ojos me los restregaría con ambas manos. ¿Acaso ese mutante acababa de convertirse en un gato? ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía a los monstruos de hoy en día? Eso no era nada normal. Tanta masa ósea y muscular reducida a eso… Definitivamente era increíble ver algo así, y definitivamente, no es un licántropo normal. Jamás antes se me despertó tanta curiosidad por una criatura en particular.

Lo que más me gustó de todo esto de estar siguiéndola, es que cuando iba a atacar a una persona, volvía a su forma "normal" por así decirlo. Pero yo me esperaba algo como tripas, miembros y sangre volando por todas partes. Más lo que vi me decepcionó un poco. ¿Sólo se dedicaba a chuparle la sangre a las personas? Espera… ¿Qué eso no es trabajo de vampiros? Espera más…. ¿Un licántropo vampiro? ¿Acaso es eso posible? Nunca antes ni siquiera había escuchado sobre algo así. Sin duda tendría que investigar sobre ella.

Aunque sólo se dedicaba a chupar sangre, parecía que no se llenaba nunca. Ya iba por la décima víctima y seguía como si todavía no hubiera cenado. Admito que es un poco divertido seguirla de cerca, nunca sabes qué hará esa cosa.

Después de varias horas, y litros de sangre succionados, al fin parecía haber quedado satisfecha. Algo la alteró sacándola de su concentrada tarea de chupar sangre. Sin vacilar se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al bosque, donde había empezado todo viaje. A decir verdad, yo me sentía más que normal comparándome con ella.

Me di cuenta que ya estaba por amanecer, faltaban unas cuantas horas. La seguí de cerca hasta que llegué donde esa cosa se echó a dormir. Así se veía bastante inofensiva, parecía la mascota de algún gigante. Slender, que idioteces piensas a veces…

Cuando el sol se asomó en el horizonte, la abominable cosa volvió a recuperar lentamente su forma humana. Y está completamente desnuda… Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo ni se inmuta estando completamente desnuda en medio del bosque frente a un ente sobrenatural? Pero también, después de semejante cacería, cualquiera se quedaba tumbado.

Me imagino la desconcertación que sentirá si despierta en estos momentos. Desnuda en medio del bosque, con la sangre aun chorreándole del cuello hacia abajo, con las manos sucias en ese líquido rojo. Toda la ternura que pueda tener al verse durmiendo se desvanece en aquellas condiciones.

Por lo que veo ella llegó a este pueblo completamente sola. Aunque buscara ayuda a alguien lo más seguro será que huyan de ella. No tiene nadie a quien recurrir. Iba a dejarla ahí sola, a la deriva. Para que despertase y se quedase totalmente confundida y desesperada por no saber qué sucedió. Pero no pude hacerlo. Después de pensarlo un rato, lo mejor sería que no supiese todavía de su propia condición, así de paso podré estudiar mejor su comportamiento a partir de ahora.

Con un poco de pena por ella, me saqué la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se la puse, para cubrirla un poco aunque sea. La cargué en mis brazos y delicadamente caminé llevándola a su casa. Durante el camino la muchacha se acurrucó en mis brazos, en señal de parecer estar muy cómoda en mis brazos. Eso me alegró un poco. Al parecer, después de tantos años de soledad, creo que al fin encontré una compañía.

Llegué hasta la puerta y como no estaba cerrada con llave, con uno de mis tentáculos la abrí para no molestar a quien estaba durmiendo. La llevé hasta la habitación y me quedé pensando un momento en qué podía hacer. Si la dejaba en la cama, iba a mancharla con la sangre que tenía por la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Entonces, valiéndome de mis tentáculos, busqué una toalla y la humedecí para poder limpiar la sangre de su fina piel.

Delicadamente, intentando inmutarla lo menos posible, llevé a cabo la tarea de asearla. Admito que me fue difícil porque…. Bueno, a quién le importa el porqué.

Busqué en sus cajones ropa limpia para poder vestirla, y bueno, en el intento de que ella quedara como si nunca hubiera pasado nada; hice cosas que jamás pensé hacer en toda mi vida.

Bien, ya estaba completamente vestida. Sólo tenía que dejarla en la cama y taparla, para que piense que sólo fue una pesadilla, si es que lo recuerda. Algo me decía que la chica que tenía enfrente, estaba completamente ajena a la bestia que ayer succionó a medio pueblo vecino. Mejor dicho, estaba seguro de eso.

Se hace tarde, tal vez despierte en cualquier momento. Será mejor que me vaya antes de causarle más conmoción. De todos modos, mi primordial tarea en estos momentos es averiguar sobre algo que pudiese encajar con lo que vi anoche. Podría decir que eso era un vampiro dentro del cuerpo de un lobo mutante. Como sea, ya me encargaré de investigar sobre eso, por ahora, mejor me voy.

Antes de irme, decidí revisar su bolso. Tenía que ponerle un nombre ya. No podía estar refiriéndome todo el tiempo a esa persona como "ella", "esa muchacha", "esa chica" o "esa mujer". Cuando encontré su identificación esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

"[Nombre y apellido], entonces así te llamas" –murmuré hablándole al carnet. Menos mal nadie vio eso.

Salí cautelosamente por la ventana, no sin antes despedirme.

"Hasta pronto [Nombre], nos volveremos a ver" –dicho eso me retiré a mi bosque.

Tenía hambre y estaba cansado. La noche que debí utilizar para cazar me la pasé espiando a otro monstruo. Ahora ya no puedo salir a cazar, mejor dormiré y por la noche veré qué hago.

* * *

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_¿Y? ¿qué les pareció? :D Sí, ya sé que tengo otro fic pendiente y vengo a hacer otro mas xD pero es que la idea estaba carcomiendo mi cerebro y si no la plasmaba en un fic iba a terminar desquiciada (?) En fin, si merezco reviews, por favor dejénlos, que no cuesta nada c: si les gustó y quieren que continúe la historia, haganmelo saber con un review si? c: de ustedes depende que siga la historia, porque si no veo señales de que les guste, para que sigo peridendo mi tiempo :c y eso, DEJEN REVIEWS! :D_

_PD: es mi primera vez escribiendo con cosas sobrenaturales, espero que les haya gustado c:_

_PD2: disculpen las faltas ortográficas, pero ya son la 0:55 AM y no pienso releer para subirlo xD tengo sueño ;-;_

_Eso es todo! Nos leeremos si es que quieren que continue con la historia! Chao!_


	2. Encuentro inesperado

_Bueno, primero, gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer c: _

_Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, edité un poco el primer capítulo, porque habían algunas cosas que no me parecieron que encajaban muy bien, pero ahora ya está listo ;D_

_eso es todo, disfruten del cap!_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

* * *

Abriste los ojos, mirando a tu alrededor, encontrándote en tu cama. ¿Qué no estabas en el bosque? Miraste hacia la ventana por donde entraban los primeros rayos del sol. Lo último que recuerdas es que estabas sentada en el bosque mirando la luna llena, y cuando eso volvió a atacarte aquella sensación. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba eso? Te sentaste en la cama haciendo a un lado la frazada. Ni siquiera la ropa que tenías era la misma que la que llevabas puesta anoche. Algo no encajaba en todo eso, algo no estaba bien.

Esos ataques, el no recordar nada, no son cosas normales. Tal vez lo mejor sea que vayas a ver a un médico. Fuiste lentamente al baño para ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. Al terminar saliste de tu habitación, camino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Después de todo, ahora tu heladera estaba llena. Abriste la heladera buscando algo para comer, pero todo lo que había ahí te daba náuseas.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡No podías comer absolutamente nada! Algo estaba ocurriendo contigo, y un presentimiento te decía que no era nada bueno. Te sentaste en la mesa de la cocina muy preocupada y confundida con lo que te estaba pasando. Para empezar, no tenías ni un poco de hambre. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si ayer no probaste ni un solo bocado de nada, y te sentías mejor que nunca. Hablando de eso, realmente, era un poco extraño. Te sentías con mucha energía, como rejuvenecida. ¿Será por el baño? Debe ser eso, tiene que ser eso.

Te estabas ahogando en tus pensamientos cuando percibiste un olor, uno bastante atrayente. Sin pensar dos veces fuiste hacia esa dirección. Saliste de la casa, cerca de la ventana de tu habitación, pero no había nada. El olor seguía cerca. Provenía de uno de los árboles.

Seguiste olfateando, intentando acercarte a la fuente de ese extraño aroma. Alzaste la mirada hacia el árbol donde estabas segura se encontraba lo que fuera que desprendiera aquel olor. Antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol, frente a lo que tu olfato estaba percibiendo. Por razones desconocidas, te acercaste a eso sin dudarlo, hasta que el frío contacto de sus manos con tus hombros hizo que vuelvas en ti.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" –habló provocando que te confundas más.

Debes estar alucinando. ¿Slenderman? ¡¿En serio?! No puede ser posible. Cerraste fuerte los ojos por un buen rato, pensando que era algún sueño descabellado. Al abrirlos de nuevo la imagen no cambió nada. Del susto retrocediste, cayendo de la rama donde te encontrabas.

¿Pero que….? ¿En que maldito momento llegaste ahí? Lo que es más… ¿CÓMO DIABLOS? Ya te hiciste a la idea que ibas a morir impactando el suelo, por lo que cerraste tus ojos en un intento de sentir menos el golpe psicológico más que otra cosa. Pero nunca llegaste al suelo. De nuevo abriste los ojos, y el motivo por el cual estabas en el aire era un tentáculo negro que rodeaba tu estómago. Seguiste con la mirada el origen de aquello, encontrándose tus ojos con el hombre sin rostro, sentado en la rama.

Suspiraste profundamente. De verdad, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Ya te está cabreando todo esto. Nunca te gustó no saber lo que sucede a tu alrededor, y todo esto ya estaba siendo demasiado. ¡Por todos los demonios! No pudiste articular palabra alguna. Sólo cubriste tu rostro con tus manos. Querías llorar, es más, varias lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por tus mejillas.

Nada tiene sentido en estos momentos. El olor que estabas persiguiendo era de Slender, y eso no es todo, te salvó la vida. Un momento… ¿Por qué te salvó? ¿No se supone que es un monstruo asesino que se divierte descuartizando personas? Pensar eso te revolvió las entrañas, mucho miedo te invadió al principio. Pero, pasaban los minutos y seguías en la misma posición en el aire, y al parecer el seguía recostado en la rama.

Sí, tenías muchas dudas, pero no ibas a abrir la boca para preguntarlas por nada del mundo. O por lo menos eso pensaste durante los primeros 20 minutos. ¿Es que no iba a hacer nada más que tenerte ahí colgada? Según leíste el hombre no habla, al menos nadie vivió para contarlo, según dicen.

"¿P-por qué… me salvaste?" –preguntaste aún sin sacar las manos de tus ojos.

"Pensé que te tragaste la lengua" –respondió sin inmutarse.

Habló… ¡HABLÓ! Bien, esa no era la respuesta que esperabas, pero algo es algo. Con tus manos secaste tus lágrimas, limpiaste tus ojos y te animaste a mirarlo, a lo que se supone es su cara. Al parecer te estaba mirando.

"Gracias… por salvarme… pero ¿por qué?" –volviste a preguntar intentando no morderte la lengua del miedo.

Se calló por un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar: "¿Te das cuenta de la altura a la que nos encontramos?"

Automáticamente miraste hacia abajo. Estaban muuuy lejos del suelo. Nunca jamás fuiste buena trepando árboles. ¿Cómo fue posible que llegaras hasta ahí? Rebobina, rebobina. Habías estado siguiendo un olor que percibía tu olfato. ¿Era Slender? Pues, sí, con él te encontraste al darte cuenta dónde estabas.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" –murmuraste, de nuevo estabas por llorar.

"Creo que tengo una idea, pero antes, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que treparas hasta aquí?"

No ibas a decirle qué fue. No, eso es bastante vergonzoso. Desviaste la mirada hacia otro lado, para que no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que tenías en ese momento.

"Si no vas a decirlo te suelto"

Bien, o decirlo, o morir. Que se lo lleve el diablo.

"F-fue… por tu olor…" –murmuraste sin mirarlo.

"Lo sabía"

Cuando voleaste a verlo estaba sonriendo. ¿Estaba jugando contigo? ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Te cruzaste de brazos frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.

"Algo se está moviendo a unos kilómetros de aquí ¿Qué es?"

La pregunta te sacó de tus pensamientos. Cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a olfatear.

"Es un conejo" –contestaste con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"También tu olfato está desarrollado"

Espera, lo eso fue para probarte. ¿Acaso él sabe lo que te está pasando y está comprobándolo? Qué más da. La situación de por sí es más que descabellada.

En eso te suelta y al voltear donde se supone estaba sentado, ya no se encontraba. Cayendo al suelo ves cómo de la nada aparece debajo de ti y te atrapa en sus brazos. Qué manera más sutil de bajarte. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estabas más que furiosa, estabas más que molesta. ¡Querías matarlo! Pero, no puedes, te salvó la vida, por alguna razón que desconoces.

Aún así, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo ya rebasaron tu límite. No era justo, claro que no. No tener ni una sola explicación de todo eso no es para nada justo. Te sentaste en el suelo, escondiendo tu cabeza en tus brazos. Si esta es una pesadilla, ¡Querías despertar ya!

"Supongo que tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza" –dijo ofreciéndote una mano para que te levantaras.

Levantaste la mirada y volviste a bajarla. Ya estabas harta, si lo que quería era jugar contigo que se busque otro entretenimiento, para ti no estaba siendo para nada divertido.

"Tengo una leve idea de lo que puede ser que te esté pasando"

Cuando dijo eso de inmediato volviste a alzar la vista, tomando su mano para levantarte.

"Por favor, quiero saberlo" –dijiste limpiándote las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sin soltar tu mano, comenzó a caminar, adentrándose más en el frondoso bosque. Siguieron caminando por muchos minutos más, sin decirse una palabra. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada. Entraron y te sentaste en el sofá de la sala, mientras él se sentó delante de ti.

Comenzó a narrarte la leyenda de cómo fue que un licántropo y una vampira tuvieron una hija.

"Después de pensarlo bastante, puedo asegurar que tú eres la descendiente, teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo del hechizo ya se acabó" –concluyó con el tono de voz bastante serio.

Debe ser una broma. En serio, debe ser una broma.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy una mezcla de dos razas que ni siquiera hay evidencias de que existieron?"

"No hay evidencias porque los humanos de esa época eliminaron absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Primero cazaron a los vampiros, luego a los licántropos. Y sí, estoy diciendo que eres un híbrido. Ese es el nombre que le pusieron a tu especie"

"¿Hibrido?" –estabas más confundida que nunca.

Te levantaste para irte del lugar. Obviamente no podías creer algo como eso. Antes de salir por la puerta sentiste como algo atravesó tu estómago. Al mirar la causa del dolor, el mismo tentáculo que antes te había salvado, ahora atravesó tus entrañas. Caíste de rodillas al piso y el hombre retiró aquella extremidad. Era el fin. ¿Por qué te había salvado? ¿Por qué ahora hizo eso? De repente, el intenso dolor iba desapareciendo. Al mirar al herida, se estaba cerrando rápidamente, quedando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Ahora ya me crees?" –preguntó.

Lo miraste atónita sin saber que decir. Así que estaba diciendo la verdad, eras un monstruo. Como por instinto, corriste a abrazarlo. En ese momento no te importaba si era un ente sobrenatural, lo único que querías era un abrazo. Lo más sorprendente de todo, fue que lo correspondió. Después de varios minutos llorando, lo único que te quedaba era aceptar tu realidad. Cuando notó que estabas más calmada, comenzó a hablar.

"Cuanto más rápido te acostumbres a lo que eres, más pronto podrás controlar tus habilidades. Si no lo haces, causarás muchos estragos. Dicen que la mezcla de esas dos razas podía dar como resultado un ser tan fuerte, tan invencible, y con habilidades nunca antes vistas. Eso lo comprobé anoche." –aún seguía correspondiendo el abrazo.

Anoche. ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdas absolutamente nada.

"¿Q-qué hice anoche?" –preguntaste apartándote de él rápidamente. Temías la peor respuesta.

"Cenaste la sangre de unas 20 personas, sin mencionarte que te convertiste en algo parecido a un licántropo, y también en un gato…" –eso último lo dijo como si él mismo no lo creyera del todo.

Mataste a 20 personas y no recuerdas nada. Espera…. Ahora que él menciono eso, recuerdas lo doloroso que fue la transformación. Recuerdas tu forma, recuerdas que comenzaste a perseguir algo, y a eso llega tu memoria.

"No me salgas con eso de que no poder posible, porque lo es." –antes que dijeras algo te tapó la boca con esas palabras.

En serio, era todo lo que estabas diciendo desde que te levantaste de la cama. Es verdad, cuesta admitir en lo que te has convertido, pero no puedes remediar nada. Además, debería sorprenderte más el hecho de que la persona que te está ayudando es Slenderman.

"Las habilidades que pudiste desarrollar por ser una mezcla de razas no las sé, pero sé perfectamente cuáles son las ventajas y desventajas de ambos –sin apartarse, te _miraba_ mientras hablaba- El poder regenerarse es cualidad de ambas especies. Los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol, pero los licántropos sí. Por lo que veo, esa ventaja predomina en ti. Los licántropos poseían increíbles habilidades para cazar. Tales como la velocidad cuando corren, el olfato que detecta a kilómetros su presa, y la increíble fuerza para pelear. Los vampiros eran seres más sigilosos, adaptados para esconderse ante el peligro y a la hora de atacar. Poseían una visión nocturna incomparable. Dicen que poseían la habilidad para rastrear a sus presas, así como podían descifrar las intenciones del enemigo. Es como un sexto sentido, olían el peligro. Por lo que vi, también puedes cambiar de forma a voluntad, si llegas a controlarlo. Juntando todas las habilidades de ambas razas, las debilidades que te quedan son… prácticamente nulas."

"Entonces… ¿yo puedo hacer todo eso?"

"Deberías poder"

"Debes llevar mucho tiempo en esta tierra para conocer tanto sobre ellos…"

"Si me lo preguntas… tengo 892 años"

"…" –sólo pudiste mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Siempre estuvo solo en estos lugares? Es demasiado tiempo para alguien, sea lo que sea, sin compañía. A pesar de todo lo que se decía de él, en realidad, poder ser como siempre pensaste. Que en todo este tiempo, haya estado buscando alguna compañía, alguien que no le temiera.

Si confías en sus palabras, todavía hay muchas cosas en ti que debes descubrir y aprender a controlar. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero, si alguien te ayuda, la carga será más llevadera. Si no lo intentabas, ¿cuántas personas más morirían por culpa tuya? No importa cómo, de alguna manera, tenías que lograrlo; cueste lo que cueste.

"Slender, por favor, ayúdame a aprender a controlar mis habilidades" –estabas decidida a tomar las riendas en el asunto.

Él, simplemente se quedó mirándote sin decir nada, pero pudiste notar la leve sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.


	3. Controlando habilidades

_Hola! aquí un nuevo cap! espero que les esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla!*-*! mañana probablemente suba otro cap y también actualizaré el otro fic que tengo c: _

_PD: Recuerden dejar reviews o Slender las atacará cuando estén durmiendo D: ok no xDD_

_Les dejo leer! Disfruten!_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

* * *

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Al parecer estaba pensando en algo. Te limitaste a observarlo mientras planeaba lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza. En realidad es mucho más alto de lo que mostraban las supuestas fotografías, que ahora estás segura no eran ediciones ni montajes.

Jamás se te cruzó por la mente estar en una situación como esta. Es verdad, tenías ganas de conocer criaturas mitológicas, pero ser una, era algo que definitivamente no estaba dentro de tus planes. El hecho de no controlarte, dañará muchas más vidas de personas inocentes, totalmente ajenas a tu condición, a tu existencia. Aunque lo pensaras mucho, lo que pasó anoche te duele, te inquieta un poco; pero no como debería, por el hecho de no recordarlo. En este caso se aplica perfectamente la frase "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Todavía querías saber por qué estaba tratando de ayudarte. ¿Será… porque en el fondo son iguales? Aunque te cueste admitirlo, eres un monstruo. Y tarde o temprano deberás aceptarlo, cuanto antes será mucho mejor para todos.

En estos momentos, te comenzaste a sentir un poco débil. "La regeneración consume bastante energía" –dijo una voz en tu mente.

"Espera… ¿quién eres tu?" –preguntaste mentalmente, confundida por aquella afirmación.

"Yo soy parte de ti, yo soy lo que acaba de despertar. Depende de ti si te controlo, o me controlas… A las dos nos irá mejor si tomas las riendas…" –soltó una risa un poco maniática.

Qué… demonios… fue eso. Te asustaste de ti misma. ¿Así de difícil son estas cosas? Y pensar que nunca imaginaste que sufrían de esta forma debido a sus poderes.

De ahora en adelante nada volvería a ser como antes. Pensaste en tus padres, amigos y personas cercanas, y no pudiste evitar sentirte triste. Querías volver a verlos, volver a tenerlos cerca, ahora más que nunca. Y ¿si pierdes el control en presencia de ellos? Si sobreviven seguro no querrán acercarse a ti nunca más. Lo peor sería que sin estar consciente de ello, terminarían siendo tu cena. No, eso no te lo puedes permitir ni de broma. Lo mejor será estar lo suficientemente alejados de ellos para que no les suceda nada malo.

Tu mirada hace rato se perdió en alguna parte de la habitación. Al buscar con la mirada al hombre, ya no estaba por ningún lado. Te extrañaste y en seguida te levantaste del sofá, recorriendo a paso lento el lugar. No estaba allí. Saliste afuera, y los rayos del sol aún se filtraban a través de las hojas de los árboles. Era temprano todavía para decir que se fue a cazar o algo por el estilo.

Conociendo todo lo que hizo hace unas horas, lo más seguro es que de nuevo esté intentando probarte. Claro, esta vez tú se lo pediste. Cerraste los ojos para concentrarte al máximo. Dejaste fluir tus pensamientos, dejaste que, lentamente, "eso" que estaba dentro de ti comenzara a manifestarse.

_"Nos irá mejor si me controlas…"_

"Definitivamente así será…" –te dijiste a ti misma.

Alzaste la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sentir todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor. Todas, absolutamente todas tu habilidades podían ser controladas, y era eso lo que te estabas mentalizando.

Después de un rato así, dejando fluir todo tu ser, comenzaste a olfatear. Tu nariz percibía ese olor, que te en un principio te hizo salir de tu casa. Estaba cerca, en alguna parte del bosque. Era hora de ponerte a prueba a ti misma. Ibas a seguir tu olfato cuando, sentiste el peligro. Esa sensación podías compararla con el sentido arácnido del hombre araña. Sí, era algo como eso, hasta sabías de qué parte provenía. Diste un gran salto hasta llegar a una rama baja del árbol más cercano, volteando a ver de quién se trataba. Te congelaste del miedo por unos instantes.

"El miedo siempre saca lo mejor de uno…" –dijo, con una sonrisa macabra, dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

Definitivamente no estaba jugando. Iba muy en serio. Lo mejor que se te ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo, pero cuando saltaste del árbol para hacerlo, te detuvo con uno de sus tentáculos enredados a tu pierna derecha, haciéndote caer al piso.

Aterrada volteaste a verlo, pero te calmaste al instante cuando viste su expresión. Estaba cruzado de brazos, negando con la cabeza. Soltó tu pierna y acercó su rostro al tuyo.

"Si iba en serio, estarías muerta ahora mismo"

"Lo siento…"

"Huyendo no controlarás nada" –suspiró.

Por alguna razón, comenzaste a sentir en él mucha más confianza que antes. De verdad estaba tratando de ayudarte, por tu propio bien. ¿Por qué lo haría? Eso, por lo menos ahora, no es lo importante.

En ese momento sentiste que algo golpeó tu frente, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

"¡Concéntrate! –alzó un poco la voz- Comencemos de nuevo, y esta vez, espero no 'matarte' tan pronto…"

"Huh… s-sí…"

"Tienes diez segundo para comenzar a correr antes de que te ataque, y esta vez, no seré tan suave" –ya sabías a qué se refería con eso.

Comenzó a contar y utilizaste toda la concentración que podías tener para comenzar a correr lo más rápido que podías. En cinco segundos ya estabas como a mitad del bosque, saltando de un árbol a otro. Era increíble, la adrenalina que recorría tus venas en esos momentos, era realmente increíble.

Ese sexto sentido de nuevo te avisó que algo estaba detrás de ti. Tres ataques, uno tras otro, esquivados con éxito. Aún sentías peligro inminente, y por un buen rato, los ataques no cesaron; lo bueno es que todavía los estabas esquivando.

"No puedes sólo defenderte por siempre, tienes que atacar en algún momento" –dicho eso, desapareció.

"_Es hora de camuflarse_" –dijo aquella voz en tu interior.

¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

"_Por supuesto, se llama mimetismo_" –rió tu _otro yo_.

Entonces es eso, bien, era hora de poner en práctica aquello. Seguiste saltando entre los árboles; yendo y viniendo para despistarlo un poco. Cuando su esencia estaba lo suficientemente lejos, te concentraste al máximo para usar aquella habilidad. ¿Cómo podías estar segura que ya no se sentía tu presencia? Aquella pregunta se respondió sola. Tu corazón comenzó a latir tan bajo que apenas podías sentirlo tú misma; ese debe ser el signo de que está funcionando. Te escondiste tras unas rocas lo mejor que pudiste, esperando a tu depredador. Sentiste que se estaba acercando. Al levantar un poco la cabeza para ver dónde estaba, se encontraba de espaldas frente a ti. Definitivamente, el truco no estaba fallando.

Slender siguió caminando, cuando se alejó un poco; ágilmente subiste a un árbol y comenzaste a acercarte, para atacarlo desde arriba.

**_-Slender POV-_**

En un momento dado, dejé de sentir su presencia. Eso no sucede al menos que esté muerta, cosa que no puede ser posible. Algo en esto es un poco raro. Fui al lugar hasta donde la sentí, ni con mis tentáculos podía localizarla; realmente extraño.

Seguí caminando un poco hasta que sentí una sombra detrás de mí. Al voltear ya estaba en el suelo con [Nombre] sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que no la sentí? Menudo golpe me ha dado.

"¡Estás muerto!" –exclamo bastante feliz.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar saltos celebrando su triunfo. Definitivamente la subestimé la primera vez que la conocí. En realidad, es bastante fuerte y hábil, a pesar de ser una novata. Sólo pude sonreír mientras la miraba, se veía muy contenta por haberme ganado. Sí, esta vez me venció.

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo mi traje, ella seguía abstracta en su festejo.

-xxxxxxxxx-

¡Sí! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo tomaste desprevenido! ¡La victoria se siente tan bien! Estás muy contenta porque ya has aprendido a controlar casi todas tus habilidades, y esa es realmente una buena noticia. Ahora, sólo queda la más peligrosa de todas: la transformación.

Dudas un poco de que seas capaz de hacerlo, pero si te lo propones, sabes que no es imposible. Con práctica y mucha perseverancia, estás segura que puedes lograrlo.

"Lo has hecho muy bien" –afirmó colocando una de sus manos sobre tu hombro.

"No lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda…. M-muchas gracias." –por alguna razón te avergonzaste en ese momento.

"Aún no termina tu _entrenamiento_" –agregó esbozando una sonrisa.

"Estoy consciente de ello" –correspondiste la sonrisa. Todavía no termina, pero serás capaz de hacerlo, claro que sí.

De repente te sentiste mareada, perdiendo el equilibrio, y esos largos brazos te sostuvieron de no caer.

"¿Te sientes bien?" –preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Huh… creo que sí… sólo que me siento muy débil…" –pensabas que ibas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

Delicadamente te cargó en sus brazos para que no hagas más esfuerzo. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el día ya estaba terminando y la temida noche estaba por tomar posesión del bosque, y seguramente, de ti también.

Siguió caminando llevándote a alguna parte. Ninguno decía nada; tú, en el fondo tenías bastante miedo de que se repita lo de anoche. Decidiste no pensar mucho sobre eso, lo mejor sería intentar controlarte en el momento, otra cosa no puedes hacer.

Poco a poco, abrazaste su cuello con tus brazos, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro.

"_Necesitas beber sangre, debes beberla_" –esa voz habló de nuevo.

Sentías la necesidad de hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no querías. Aún no estabas preparada mentalmente para hacerlo consciente; todavía era muy pronto para ti. De nuevo, ese olor que desprendía el ser que te estaba cargando en tus brazos, comenzó a atraerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de beber _su_ sangre?

"_No te contengas, sabes que la deseas, ¡hazlo de una vez!_"

"N-no…" –contestaste mentalmente.

"_Sabes que lo harás de todos modos_"

"No…!"

"_Por supuesto que sí… ¡seré yo quien lo haga!"_

Intentaste detenerte, pero fue más fuerte. Inconscientemente, tus colmillos crecieron; a punto de morder su cuello.

"¡NO!" –gritaste empujándolo bruscamente para zafarte, cayendo ambos al piso en sentidos contrarios.

"Y-yo… l-lo siento mucho…" –saliste corriendo a algún lugar después de eso.

Todavía no podías controlarte del todo, y eso te asustaba mucho. Después de varios minutos, llegaste a la orilla de un río que pasaba por el lugar. Te sentaste en unas rocas mirando tu reflejo en el agua. Podías sentir tus colmillos fuera de tus labios, no tenías ni idea de cómo volverlos a esconder. Abriste un poco la boca para verlos mejor en el reflejo. Realmente grandes, y afilados; hechos para perforar. No pudiste evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de tus ojos.

En verdad no querías esto; aunque tuvieras que acostumbrarte, no querías. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecer esto? ¿Por qué razón tenías que ser tú? ¡Esto no es nada justo! Abrazaste tus rodillas escondiendo tu cabeza en tus brazos. ¿Por qué tenías que ser la única que quedaba de esos seres?

"_Aunque ellos estuvieran vivos, serías repugnada_" –de nuevo tu _otro yo_ cuando no querías saber nada de ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"_Es la verdad, para ellos eres una abominación, te rechazarían sin pensarlo dos veces_"

"No serían capaces, si casi soy como ellos…"

"_No lo eres, eres un maldito engendro, eso es lo que ellos pensarían de ti si siguieran existiendo_"

Entonces, después de todo, es bueno que se hayan extinguido. Hasta ellos te rechazarían. Cierto, el único que no te ha rechazado por ser lo que eres es Slender. En el fondo, no es tan malo como dicen. Ahora más que nunca comprendes perfectamente cómo ha de sentirse. Siendo único en su especie, matando por instinto, necesidad o como quieras llamarle; y sobre todo, rechazado por todos.

Cuando alzaste la cabeza; Slender estaba sentado a tu lado. Casi te caes al río del susto; pero alguien; una vez más, te atajó para que no cayeras.

"¡Casi me da un infarto!" –exclamaste un poco molesta.

"Disculpa" –pasó sus finos y largos dedos por tus mejillas para limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas que habían caído por ellas.

Te sonrojaste bastante a su delicado tacto; como si estuviera tratando con la más fina porcelana.

"Lamento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas…." –desviaste la mirada hacia el río.

"No te preocupes"

"Pero de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado, especialmente… el no rechazarme… por lo que soy…" –tu voz se fue apagando a medida que pronunciabas las palabras.

"Yo sé cómo puedes hacerlo"

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar a aquello, al voltear de nuevo hacia él, sentiste el contacto de sus labios con los tuyos. De la sorpresa no supiste qué hacer, pero después de unos segundos, correspondiste sin resistencia su dulce beso. Pasaron minutos, y el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más.

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué tu pecho está ardiendo? Sabías que aquello era deseo; y estaba creciendo rápidamente. Llegó un momento en que ya no pensabas claramente y tu cuerpo se movía solo.

"[Nombre]…" –suspiró luego de cortar el intenso beso.

Ahí fue cuando volviste a la realidad. Estaban tumbados en el césped, y tú encima de él. ¿En qué momento…? En seguida te levantaste apartándote un poco, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"Yo… yo… no sé que… yo… lo siento…." –estabas aturdida y no podías explicar cómo llegaste hasta ese punto.

"No es necesario que te disculpes… sé cuál es la explicación de eso" –se levantó y te tendió amablemente la mano para levantarte del suelo.

La aceptaste mirando el cielo, el sol estaba ya escondiéndose y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Tú no entendías qué demonios que aquel impulso y todavía estabas débil. En cualquier momento podía volver a pasar lo que pasó ayer. Ibas a preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, pero te interrumpió hablando primero.

"Todavía tienes algunas dudas, pero primero es lo primero. Ya casi es hora."

Llegaron al mismo claro en donde anoche te sentaste a ver la luna, en donde comenzó toda esta confusión. Las estrellas comenzaron a verse y también la dañina luna llena. De nuevo comenzó a dolerte insoportablemente todo el cuerpo, de nuevo te estabas transformando, de nuevo, varios rugidos salieron de tu hocico.

"_Puedes hacerlo, eres lo suficientemente consciente de tu condición para lograrlo_" –pensaste.

Sí, tu cuerpo se veía diferente, pero estabas completamente consciente. Sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo; y aunque las ganas de beber la sangre de alguna persona eran inminentes; te concentraste al máximo para poder controlar tu habilidad de transformación.

"_Te voy a ayudar, mentalízate en la forma que quieres y lo conseguirás…"_ –por primera vez, tu _otro yo_ te estaba dando una información grata.

Recordaste tu reciente reflejo en el río y te ocupaste de mantener esa imagen en tu mente, teniendo tus cuatro extremidades apoyadas en el suelo.

"Quiero recuperar mi forma normal" –pronunciaste en tu cabeza.

Dicho eso, lentamente tu cuerpo volvió ser el mismo. Sentiste la fría brisa de la noche chocar con tu piel, debido a que estabas sin ropa. Te tomó mucho esfuerzo hacer aquel cambio, que estabas más preocupada por recobrar el aliento que por cubrirte aunque sea con tus manos. Estabas más débil que antes. No podías evitarlo, en algún momento tendrías que ir en busca del líquido que reestablecería tus fuerzas.

Al recuperarte un poco, te miraste todo el cuerpo, y lo palpabas para estar segura que no fue un antojo. Recordaste que _alguien_ estaba cerca de ti; querías morirte de la vergüenza. Con el rostro totalmente rojo, buscaste con la mirada intentando dar con él. Al encontrarlo, estaba de espaldas; sabía que te avergonzarías.

"Me alegra que lo hayas logrado…" –comentó sin voltearse.

"G-gracias…"

"Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que me tomé la molestia de traerte ropa" –uno de sus tentáculos las dejó frente tuyo.

Lo volviste a mirar para cerciorarte que no estaba mirando, y te vestiste lo más rápido que pudiste. Al terminar, te acercaste a él para agradecérselo una vez más.

"De nuevo… muchas gracias…"

"No es nada –se dio la vuelta acercando su rostro al tuyo- tus ojos son más hermosos cuando son de ese color azul grisáceo" –esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Tus ojos cambiaron de color? Llevaste tu mano a tu boca, y tus colmillos estaban allí. Eso significaba que ya tenías que cazar, ya te sentías hambrienta. Ahora que te concentrabas en lo que había a tu alrededor; no sólo podías oler lo que estaba a varios kilómetros; también podías ver todo lo que normalmente no podrías.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ahora que lo controlas, puedes decidir hasta qué punto succionar la sangre de alguien, así no morirá. Ahora, a mí también me toca ir a cazar. Para aclararte las dudas que todavía tienes, nos vemos mañana en la noche, en este lugar" –al decir eso, desapareció.

Sabía que aunque tenías que beber sangre, no querías matar a nadie. Ya mañana le agradecerás por esa información, ahora deberás concentrarte en cenar. Caminaste hasta el pueblo, entrando sigilosamente en los callejones; en busca de alguna persona. En uno de ellos, encontraste un grupo (muy sospechoso) de muchachos que se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

Te acercaste a ellos y descubriste otra cosa: cuando las personas normales te miran a los ojos, quedan completamente hipnotizados. Te concentraste en no excederte al beber la sangre de cada uno de ellos; lo suficiente como para que se recuperen al quedar internados.

Por esta noche, ya estabas satisfecha. De otra cosa que te percataste es: cuanto más usas tus habilidades, más rápido gastas tu energía. De ahora en adelante deberás usarlas sólo cuando sea extremadamente necesario.

Asegurándote de que nadie te viera, regresaste a tu casa. Hoy fue un día bastante largo y tenías que descansar ya. Mañana aclararás las dudas que aún están en tu mente.


	4. Sueño extraño y dudas aclaradas

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! TERMINE CARAJOOOO! pensé que no lo iba a subir más xDDD es que tenía planeado escribir ayer... pero pasaron muchas cosas que me cabrearon y no me dejaron sentarme tranquilamente a escribir (¬_¬)_

_En fin, disfruten del cap!_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

* * *

_"Vampiros y licántropos. Ambos criaturas malditas, ambos totalmente diferentes, ambos todo lo contrario. Las vampiros son criaturas de la oscuridad, muertos, en quienes ningún calor ya existe; en quienes todo rastro de humanidad ha desaparecido. Los licántropos, en cambio, son criaturas de la luz, vivas, nobles como lo son los animales._

_De juntar estos dos seres; nace una criatura que para ambas especies es una aberración. Mitad luz; mitad oscuridad. Como un día; en parte alumbrado por el sol, en parte alumbrado por la luna. Como el Ying y Yang. El bien y el mal habitan en su ser; luchando constantemente por quien tomará el control. Un ser tan fuerte y peligroso a la vez._

_De día predominará el bien en su interior, mientras que por las noches, tendrá que luchar fuertemente para no dejarse dominar por el instinto de vampiro que corre por sus venas. Todo siempre dependerá de la nobleza que existe en su corazón"_

_Te encontrabas en un castillo grandioso y elegante. Caminabas hacia adelante, acercándote a una puerta de donde provenía la voz de esa mujer. Entraste a la habitación; y ella estaba parada al lado de la ventana, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Quisiste acercarte a ella pero no lo hiciste, sólo te quedaste viéndola._

_"Dicen que para amar, no existen barreras, no importa lo que seas, no importa que tan maldita estés, para el amor, no existen barreras. Luego de ver extinguirse a toda mi raza, quedé completamente sola, a pesar de ser quien soy, me sentía indefensa. Y aunque me mataran, sabía que en la próxima estación del año iba a regresar del infierno. Ese es el precio que debo pagar por el poder que tengo –la mujer volteó a verte con una pequeña sonrisa– Pude sentir que llegó el día en que mis genes en tu sangre despertaron…"_

_"Ayesha? ¿Eres tú?" –preguntaste intrigada por todo lo que estaba diciendo._

_"La misma. No puedo ayudarte, y tampoco puedo ir a verte; pero debo advertirte de una cosa: hay humanos que están esperando encontrarte para experimentar contigo, para ver la manera de usar tus poderes para su beneficencia. Si te encuentran, te usarán como su conejillo de indias…"_

_No estabas entendiendo muy bien todo lo que decía, sin embargo, tenías miedo._

_"A pesar de lo que eres, en tu corazón hay mucha bondad. Puedo verlo a través de tus ojos. Te diría que estás sola en esto, pero no es así, tuviste la suerte de encontrar a alguien" –te extendió los brazos para darte un abrazo, y sin titubear corriste a ellos._

_Su cuerpo era frío, su piel bastante fina y suave. Aunque tenías tu cabeza apoyada en su pecho, no escuchabas los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de lo que es, a pesar de no sentir ningún calor; pudiste sentir el cálido amor de madre que te transmitía en ese abrazo._

_"Yo sé que estarás bien, sólo quiero que tengas bien en cuenta una sola cosa: No importa qué genes corran por la sangre, no importa de dónde provengan ni para qué fueron creados, para el amor, esas son cosas triviales. Lo que realmente vale, es lo que sientes. Y ese sentimiento, será el que te ayude a superar cualquier obstáculo. Nunca lo olvides" –tiernamente acariciaba tu cabeza._

_"Todavía no comprendo por qué me dices todas estas cosas…" –murmuraste un poco confundida._

_"Mi niña… De ahora en adelante, el precio que debes pagar por lo que eres; es la inmortalidad. Si no te cazan, vivirás mucho tiempo. Eres fuerte, pero no invencible. Aún tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza, que con el tiempo las aclararás. Te diré una última cosa: tienes mucha suerte…"_

_"¿A qué te refieres?" –levantaste la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos._

_Te besó la frente y se apartó de ti, caminando por el lugar._

_"Ya lo entenderás" –con una gran sonrisa desapareció de la habitación._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

El ruido de tu celular sonando te obligó a despertarte. ¿Fue un sueño? Se veía muy real. Como sea, perezosamente te levantaste para buscarlo el móvil en tu mesita de luz. Al mirar el número, era de tu casa. Con todo lo que pasó olvidaste por completo llamarles para decirles que te encontrabas bien. Esperando el regaño de tu vida, atendiste el teléfono.

"¡¿[nombre]?! ¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentra bien? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!" –tu mamá estaba casi llorando al otro lado.

"H-hola mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes…" –contestaste intentando calmarla.

"¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?! ¡¿Qué no ves los noticieros?!" –alzó la voz molesta.

"N-no… " –es cierto que nunca ves esas cosas, para qué si sólo se ven tragedias.

"¡Hija! ¡Por favor regresa!"

"¿Peo qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"

"Como ya te dije, esta mañana en los noticieros salieron que hay algo muy extraño en ese lugar. Anteayer hubo 20 muertos en el pueblo vecino donde te encuentras, y anoche hubo otros 6 atacados, al menos ellos están internados. Hija, nadie sabe lo que sucede por allí, por favor, regresa a casa, ¡tengo mucho miedo que te suceda algo!" –la voz de tu madre se quebraba con cada palabra.

Te dolió en el alma escucharla de esa manera. Las lágrimas caían sobre tus muslos, hiciste el esfuerzo del mundo por contenerte, no sollozar y hablarle con el tono más natural posible.

"Estoy muy bien mamá… no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, ya encontré trabajo y conocí muchas personas que me agradan mucho, no puedo dejarlo todo tirado por algo que ni siquiera sabemos qué es." –al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras tapaste tu boca lo más fuerte que pudiste para no emitir ningún sonido que preocupe más a tu madre.

Aunque era lo que más querías en este planeta, no podías regresar. No ahora.

"¿Está segurísima que vas a estar bien? Por favor, ¡aunque sea llámame todos los días para que no me preocupe tanto!"

"Claro mamá, te llamaré todos los días para que sepas que estoy perfectamente bien. No hagas tanto caso de los noticieros, ya sabes que son muy sensacionalistas…"

"-suspira- De acuerdo, confío en tu palabra, me hablas mañana ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, lo haré. Los quiero mucho."

"Nosotros a ti [Nombre]. Hasta luego"

"Adiós…" –colgaste y te tiraste de espaldas en la cama.

Cubriste tus ojos con tus manos y apretaste fuerte los dientes. ¿Por qué? Nunca ibas a escuchar la respuesta de esa pregunta. Recordaste el sueño/visión/lo que sea que tuviste y comenzaste a pensar en ello. Ayesha parecía una verdadera madre allí. A pesar de ser la cruel y despiadada diosa de los vampiros, o al menos así se le conocía; podía ser capaz de mostrar ese lado suyo, que jamás nadie conoció, a parte del hombre que la enamoró.

¿Cómo recriminarles algo? Después de todo, como ella misma lo dijo; para el amor no existen barreras. Tu maldición fue producto de un sentimiento tan puro y cálido entre ellos dos, que es imposible culparlos de nada. Todo lo que te dijo quedó bien grabado en tu memoria.

¿A qué se refería con que no estabas sola y que tenías mucha suerte? Al instante recordaste todo lo que pasó ayer y el beso que te diste con Slender. De un brinco te sentaste de nuevo en la cama, tocando tus labios. Podías sentir el calor en tus mejillas.

¿Cómo pasó eso? Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué hizo eso? Te reprendiste mentalmente. Si lo pensabas demasiado tu cerebro se iba a derretir. Hay más prioridades por el momento. Te fuiste al baño para darte una ducha, como todos los días. Al entrar te miraste en el espejo. Podías notar algo, no sabías qué, pero te sentías mucho más hermosa que antes.

Miraste todo tu cuerpo, parecía estar igual. Te mediste y la estatura era la misma de siempre: 1.80 ¿Entonces qué había de raro en ti? Te sacaste toda la ropa para verte mejor y un notaste un detalle: tus senos estaban más grandes que antes.

"¿Pero qué dem…?" –simplemente suspiraste. De por sí ya era incómodo a veces por el tamaño, y ahora más. En fin, no lo puede remediar aunque quisieras.

Entraste bajo la ducha y dejaste que el agua caiga sobre ti un buen rato. Siempre un buen baño te ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas. Comenzaste a lavar tus finos, sedosos y largos cabellos. Si lo que Ayesha te había dicho en sueños era verdad, tarde o temprano tendrías que luchar. Entonces, una cabellera tan larga sería un gran problema, y recogerlo es más tedioso. Pasaste suavemente el jabón por todo tu cuerpo, unas tres veces. Aunque ya no era necesario, esa sensación de enjabonarte era muy agradable.

Después de salir de la ducha, te envolviste con la toalla y buscaste una tijera en la mesita de luz al lado de tu cama. Al encontrarla, regresaste al baño y miraste fijamente tu reflejo en el espejo.

"Si el recorte es por encima de los hombros, será bastante cómodo." –dudaste varias veces en cortarlo. ¡Tanto tiempo cuidándolo para que crezca sano y fuerte! Pero era lo mejor.

Agarraste todo tu cabello con una mano y lo cortaste de una vez. Después le empezaste a dar forma para que quede mejor. Luego de varios minutos, tu nuevo look estaba listo. Al contemplarte de nuevo en el espejo, sin duda alguna ese peinado te queda mejor. Te veías mucho más linda, y no sólo eso, parecías una persona completamente diferente; y así es, ahora eres alguien totalmente diferente. Ya no serás la misma nunca más.

Limpiaste todo el desastre que quedó y fuiste a revolver tu armario para ver qué ponerte. El día estaba bastante nublado, a pesar de ser ya de día todo estaba muy oscuro.  
Según podías ver a través de la ventana, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte y en algunas partes del cielo estaba relampagueando. Por la pinta, se venía una gran tormenta. En seguida te vino a la mente Slender. ¿Estará bien con este clima? La casa abandonada donde al parecer se refugia está totalmente desgastada, capaz que con este clima se venga abajo. Te ayudó mucho, así que al menos eso se lo debes. Tenías pensado regalar la comida a algún mendigo de la calle o algo por el estilo, pues tú ya no puedes volver a probar bocado alguno de eso. Pero, tal vez ese ser sí pueda comer, entonces, tampoco sería un desperdicio.

Anteayer habías comprado ropa nueva, y ya controlas tu transformación, así que ya no será problema, el quedarte sin ropa. Después de ponerte la ropa interior, te pusiste una remera mangas cortas negra con un jeans negro y botas marrones, que combinaban con el saco largo que ibas a ponerte.

Cuando ya estabas lista saliste de la casa y te dirigiste al bosque. El clima estaba realmente horrendo, al menos para ti, que siempre preferiste los días soleados y calurosos a este clima invernal. Bien, intentaste olfatearlo pero era bastante difícil debido al viento. Aun así, con mucho esfuerzo, fuiste avanzando poco a poco, hasta llegar a una cueva bastante grande. Entraste despacio, por si estuviera durmiendo.

Su esencia estaba en el ambiente pero no lo veías por ningún lado. Hasta que tu bendito sentido arácnido (por llamarle de alguna forma) detectó un ataque. Saltaste hacia un costado para esquivarlo.

"¡Soy yo maldición!" –gritaste molesta. ¿Es que siempre ataca sin siquiera pensarlo un poco?

"¿[Nombre]? No te reconocí por tu…. Corte de cabello" –tomó tu mano amablemente para besarla, a manera de disculpa.

"Bueno, eso es mi culpa…" –lo miraste sonrojada.

"Te queda mucho mejor ese corte –sonrió- Y, ¿a qué has venido?"

"¡Ah! P-pues… el clima está horrible… y pensé que tal vez… quisieras quedarte en mi casa… digo, si no te molesta… o sino… ¡mejor olvídalo! Seguro que sólo estoy molestando… ¡lo siento!" -¿por qué diablos estabas tan nerviosa? Si sólo le estabas ofreciendo un refugio ¡Nada más! Intentaste irte del lugar pero delicadamente te atajó del brazo.

"Me gustaría hacerlo… si me lo permites" –no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa, que por algo te gustaba mucho.

Sonreíste y sin soltar su mano caminaron hasta tu casa. Cuando estaban por llegar comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Corrieron hasta entrar a la casa, pero igual se mojaron bastante.

"Así será difícil salir de caza…" –suspiró.

"Pues, la heladera y las alacenas están llenas de comida. Sírvete a gusto si quieres. Iré por unas toallas…"

Fuiste a cambiarte la ropa mojada y le tomaste una toalla para llevársela. Cuando volviste a la sala ya había encendido las leñas de la chimenea para calentar el lugar, y estaba parado al lado de la ventana, observando el tiempo horrible.

"Esto es todo lo que puedo darte, disculpa, no tengo ropa para que puedas cambiarte…" –le pasaste la toalla.

"Descuida, ya se secará…" –aunque dijo eso, su traje estaba empapado.

No daba gusto nada con ese tiempo, hasta el ánimo te bajaba viendo el clima tan deprimente. Le ofreciste a que sentara en el sofá, no importa que lo mojara, de todos modos se secará después.

Estuvieron hablando prácticamente todo el día. Le contaste sobre toda tu vida, tus sueños, los planes que tenías para el futuro, lo que querías hacer dentro de unos años, en dónde deberías estar ahora trabajando, lo que hubieses estado haciendo si no fueras… lo que eres ahora, un híbrido.

"Y esa es la historia de mi vida… ahora mismo estaría en una oficina trabajando en mi profesión… pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba" –concluiste un poco triste.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de conocerlo sólo unos días, se ganó tu confianza por completo. Durante toda la charla sólo te observaba prestando atención a cada palabra que salía de tu boca, haciendo de vez en cuando uno que otro comentario para que no te sintieras como si estuvieses hablando con la pared. El tiempo transcurría y el clima seguía horrible. Definitivamente, aunque hoy te quedes con hambre, no saldrás a cazar. Hablando de eso, recordaste que Slender aún te debía unas cuantas aclaraciones.

"Ahm… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?" –preguntaste intentando no ser tan insistente con el tema.

"Ya me estaba pareciendo raro que no preguntes –sonrió- sí, lo recuerdo"

"¿Podrías decírmelo? Por favor…" –le diste una sonrisa para convencerlo.

"¿Estás segura que quieres saber? No creo que sea muy agradable para ti…"

"Lo que sea, no importa, quiero escucharlo…"

"Hmm… Pues… Ayesha era muy conocida por su insaciable apetito sexual…" –hizo una pausa para ver tu reacción, pero tú tenías una cara de: "¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver?"

Pasó sus dedos por su frente. De verdad que a veces eres un poco lenta para entender las cosas…

"Es la única vampira que tiene dos formas de reestablecer sus energías. La primera, como todos los vampiros, es bebiendo sangre; y la segunda, es a través de… pues, haciendo lo que tú ya sabes…"

No bromees… ¡¿TE ESTA TOMANDO EL PELO OTRA VEZ?! Cómo que... de esa forma… No, no y ¡No! ¡¿Por qué ella misma no te lo había dicho?! Ahora entiendes por qué con sólo un beso ya estabas queriendo otra cosa… un momento… ¡¿Cuándo mencionaste algo de querer más que un beso?! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no está nada bien! Pero, ahora por lo menos entiendes cuál era la razón de tanto deseo de repente. Lo que te faltaba, aparte de ser un híbrido, ser una ninfómana, o sexópata…. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO? Cálmate, no puede ser tan grave… ¿o si? No, no… si sólo es para reestablecer energía tampoco es algo como eso. O sea, no es tu única alternativa, no hay por qué alarmarse ¡¿o sí?!

"[Nombre]… Tú heredaste parte de sus genes, no TODOS sus genes, no es como lo estás pensando…" –parecía que quería reírse, pero se estaba conteniendo.

"Ahm… ¿lo siento?" –tal vez estás un poco paranoica, y cómo no, con todo lo que te estaba pasando, es como para perder la cordura.

Cruzaste los brazos haciendo un puchero. Es bastante vergonzoso haber estado pensando en todo eso, y encima, estaba queriendo reírse de ti. Miraste por la ventana, el tiempo cada vez empeoraba más y ya estaba anocheciendo. La idea de salir a cazar estaba completamente descartada.

Siguieron hablando de bueyes perdidos y vacas encontradas hasta que llegó la noche. El tiempo se oscureció más, pero lo que te hizo saber es que ya era de noche no era eso, sino ese instinto dentro tuyo de querer beber sangre.

"No ahora…." –te quejaste para ti misma.

"Err… voy a extender esa toalla para que pueda secarse" –te levantaste y la llevaste al fondo.

**_-Slender POV-_**

Debe ser difícil ser como ella. Un corazón noble en el cuerpo de un asesino de sangre fría. A pesar de eso, lo controla bastante bien. Nunca creí que iba llegar el día en que iba a conocerla, en que iba a verla con mis propios ojos. Desde un principio me pareció un ser bastante interesante, me parece simplemente hermosa. Aunque lleva en instinto asesino corriendo por sus venas, hace el esfuerzo de no dañar tanto a las personas. Quien diga que no tiene corazón, es un idiota. Ella, es como un ángel. Sabiendo lo que soy, y todo lo que hice, no me ha rechazado, al contrario, me ha dado su entera confianza. Alguien normal no haría eso; pero claro, ella tampoco es normal. Ambos somos unos monstruos. La única diferencia, es que ella puede ocultarlo bajo esa bella, tierna e inocente apariencia que tiene; yo no.

-xxxxxxxx-

"¡Odio esto!" –gritaste lo más bajo que pudiste para no llamar la atención de Slender.

Querías darle una patada a la pared, pero intentaste controlarte y sólo la golpeaste con tu puño. Aun así, dejaste un hoyo en la pared. Olvidaste que tenías mucha fuerza. Genial, ahora tenías que reparar lo que hiciste, al menos no es como si quedaras al descubierto, ya que la habitación contigua es para otra persona, donde no habita nadie.

Hiciste el esfuerzo de mantener tu entereza, para que aquello no tome el control de tu cuerpo y haga barbaridades de las que te puedas arrepentir luego. Intentando aparentar que estabas bien, y no sedienta de sangre; regresaste a la sala donde el ente seguía sentado como si nada. ¿No se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hiciste? Tal vez, en fin, eso qué importa ahora, tu mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa ahora. Te sentaste lo más lejos posible de él, sabías que si te acercabas ibas a perder el poco control que tenías.

De repente, fuiste consciente de la situación en la que estabas. Slender y tú completamente solos en la casa, tú tenías sed y él tenía sangre, o lo que sea que corriera por sus venas; pero, de nuevo esa esencia que le pertenece, comenzó a atraerte irresistiblemente.

"Oh no…" –apretaste tu cabeza con tus manos y te agachaste hasta tocar tus rodillas con tu frente. En ese momento sentiste que tus colmillos salieron y que todos tus sentidos de caza se agudizaron, seguramente, tus ojos también ya cambiaron de color. Si las cosas siguen así, no sabes lo que llegará a pasar.


	5. Culpa de la herencia

_bien! termine! ya era hora, es medianoche -.- xDD bueno, disfruten del cap! :D_

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó el hombre.

"Sí, muy bien… sólo…" –escuchaste sus pasos acercándose.

"NO!" –te paraste de golpe, yendo al extremo de la sala.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" –su tono de voz parecía preocupado.

Te apoyaste en la pared, dándole la espalda intentando controlarte todo lo posible. Las noches son las mismas desde el día de tu cumpleaños, la batalla contra tu instinto es muy dura; no podrás aguantar por mucho tiempo más, estás a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta a pesar del mal tiempo, a beber la sangre de algún otro inocente. Tienes un buen corazón, pero llevas la sangre de un demonio, de un monstruo sediento. A pesar de que en los demás aspectos es más fuerte la sangre del licántropo; por las noches, el vampiro que llevas dentro lucha por controlarte a toda costa. Volviste a sentir que Slenderman se acercaba.

"Por favor… no te acerques…" –suplicaste; ya estabas temblando por lo difícil que era atajar el impulso.

"¿Por qué?" –no hizo mucho caso a lo que le dijiste, y siguió acercándose despacio.

"¡MALDICION! ¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA EL ESFUERZO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO PARA NO MORDERTE?!" –gritaste y de inmediato tapaste tu boca con ambas manos, volteando hacia él.

No podías creer que se lo habías dicho. Estabas tan avergonzada que si pudieras, morirías ahí mismo. Estabas completamente sonrojada, y Slender, al parecer no le dio mucha importancia.

"Si eso es lo que te tiene tan mal, adelante. Puedes beber mi sangre"

"¿Qué? ¿E-en serio?"

_"Vamos, acepta antes de que las cosas se salgan de tu control"_

Él se volvió a sentar en el sofá, y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta negra, luego su corbata roja, y por último su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto su delgado pero bien marcado torso. Eso era lo de menos, lo único que llamaba tu atención era su cuello; más largo que el de una persona normal. Podías sentir cómo corría la sangre por esa parte de su cuerpo; era lo único que te importaba en ese momento. Te acercaste despacio, haciendo el esfuerzo de no saltarle encima como un león ataca a su presa. Te sentaste a su regazo y lentamente, acercaste tu boca a su cuello, hasta incrustar tus colmillos en él. Te apoyaste en sus hombros mientras succionabas su sangre. Escuchaste un pequeño quejido de su parte, no le diste mucha importancia.

Ahora entendías perfectamente porqué te atraía tanto su aroma. Su sangre era como un elixir, simplemente no podías describir lo mucho que estabas disfrutando su sabor en ese momento. No fue necesario beber mucho, unos cuantos tragos fueron más que suficiente para saciarte. No era como en el caso de cuando bebías la sangre de una persona, era totalmente diferente. Definitivamente, si él te dejaba, ésta iba a ser tu droga.

Al sacar tus colmillos, lamiste los pequeños orificios que dejaste en su cuello para limpiarlos. Escuchaste un gemido ronco que provenía de la garganta de quien estabas lamiendo. Recién ahí volviste a la realidad, dándote cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, haciéndote sonrojar por completo.

"Y-yo… eh… ¿estás bien?" –fue todo lo que pudiste articular.

No dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro creció más. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, sin decir nada más. Si no fuera por esa sonrisa, no tendrías la más mínima idea de qué estaba pensando, o lo que le estaba pasando; si seguía consciente o si ya se había desmayado hace rato. Es muy difícil descifrarlo debido a que no tiene rostro.

Comenzaste a sentir un fuerte ardor en tu entrepierna. Sabías perfectamente qué significaba, ¿pero por qué en este momento? Sólo querías beber su sangre, eso era todo ¿o no?

De un momento a otro no era sólo tu entrepierna. Sentías un gran cosquilleo en tu estómago, y también sentías caliente tu pecho. ¿Qué te estaba pasando? No te reconocías a ti misma. Nunca tuviste ganas de eso, y ahora, inconscientemente te estabas muriendo de ganas por algo más que un simple beso. Tu corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, agitándote por completo la respiración. Tenías calor, muchísimo calor, estabas ardiendo por dentro.

Estabas completamente consciente de que te encontrabas sentada encima de Slender, pero ese contacto físico ya no era suficiente. Una parte de tu cordura se fue al beber su sangre. Si estuvieras dentro de tus cabales, jamás te encontrarías en una situación como ésta. Si fueras normal, no le darías paso al instinto animal que estaba despertando en tu interior, pidiéndote a gritos que tomes la iniciativa.

Slender no dejaba de "mirarte", lo que provocaba que te sonrojes aún más. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que te estaba pasando, y no dudó ni un segundo en aprovecharlo. Subió sus manos despacio por tu espalda, alzando la remera que tenías puesta. Era un monstruo sin piedad, provocándote de esa manera. Tan frío, pero tenía tu cuerpo en sus garras. Esta vez, no tenías escapatoria alguna.

Bajaste tus manos hasta su pecho, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche más. Definitivamente, estabas maldita, igual que él. Te inclinaste más hacia él para besarlo de manera lasciva; estabas devorándolo no sólo con los labios, sino también con la mirada ¿qué haría él si pudiera mostrar alguna expresión? Seguramente estaría complacido. Su larga lengua se abrió paso en tu boca, recorriendo cada parte de ella. Tu corazón ya se ha ido, ésta es la oportunidad que Slender estaba esperando. En verdad es un inhumano.

Su beso te estaba hechizando por completo. Aunque no querías admitirlo, te estaba encantando el sabor de sus labios; fríos y sutiles a la vez. De tanto en tanto mordías sus labios, haciéndole saber que te gustaba cómo te besaba. Eres una lujuriosa, igual que él; ninguno de los dos se salva. Con tus manos lo empujaste para que se recueste por completo sobre el sofá, acomodándote mejor sobre él para poder seguir besándolo.

Después de varios minutos cortaste el largo beso, porque la ropa ya te estaba molestando. Sin pensarlo dos veces te sacaste la remera que tenías puesta y tu brasier; dejando tu pecho expuesto para él. Seguro que si tuviera rostro, te estaría mirando de la misma manera que lo hacías tú. El calor en tu vientre y en tu entrepierna era cada vez más fuerte, haciéndote querer tocarlo más.

De nuevo acariciaste su torso, bajando suavemente tus manos hasta su estómago, y volviéndolas a subir hasta dejar ambas manos sobre sus pezones, donde apretaste fuerte, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte que cuando le lamiste el cuello. Ahora quien sonreía eras tú. En un segundo puso su mano sobre la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, empujándote hacia él de manera brusca para volver a besarte más intensamente que antes. De tanto en tanto masajeabas su pecho; sabías que le gustaba y querías complacerlo. Era imposible que fueras la única que estaba tan deseosa. Esta vez, él estaba consiguiendo hacerte jadear por la forma en que te besaba, apenas te dejaba respirar, teniendo que cortar el beso en busca de aire.

Bajaste tus labios por el lado derecho de su cuello, besándolo suavemente, y comenzaste a subir por el otro lado, esta vez lamiéndolo; hasta llegar donde se supone que estaría su oreja. Si pudiera, seguro que se le erizaba la piel. Con cada movimiento que hacías, lo estabas excitando cada vez más, y lo sabías.

Dejó de recostarse, acercándose más a ti, volviéndote a besar. Abrazaste fuerte su espalda y él te agarró fuerte de la cintura, acercando más tu cuerpo al suyo. Subió sus manos por tu espalda, erizándote la piel, y haciéndote gemir un poco. Presionó todo tu cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el roce de tus pechos con su torso, haciéndote gemir más fuerte. El calor en tu interior creció drásticamente, haciéndote sudar.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por tu cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo a medida que bajaba, provocando que gimieras cada vez más fuerte. Llegó a tus pechos, y mordió suavemente la punta de tu seno derecho, luego volvió a pasar su lengua por él. De esa manera iba a lograr que te vuelvas loca en cualquier momento. Mandaste tu cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándote tus propios hombros mientras él seguía jugando con tus pechos. Te hacía sentir bastante bien, y no querías que pare. Después de un rato siguió bajando, hasta llegar a tu estómago. Ahí tomaste su rostro en tus manos para volver a besarlo.

Sujetó fuerte tu cuerpo contra el suyo y te tiró al piso, sobre la alfombra, colocándose encima de ti. Desprendió tu pantalón y lo arrebató de tu cuerpo, lo mismo hizo con las bragas, quedándote completamente desnuda. Volvió a besarte y su mano comenzó a acariciar tu entrepierna, provocándote más gemidos que antes.

Volviste a colocar tus manos sobre su pecho, haciéndole gemir también a él. Estabas completamente entregada a ese ser, que por más que no sea humano, conoce perfectamente el cuerpo de uno, tocándote donde más placer te podía provocar. Su mano bajó un poco más, introduciendo dos dedos en tu interior, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter. El calor que pareció apaciguarse hace unos momentos, volvió a encenderse más. Gemías sin parar hasta alcanzar el primer orgasmo, sintiendo cómo tus fluidos caían sobre sus dedos.

Era vergonzoso, pero te gustaba mucho esa sensación. Él, son esa sonrisa característica, se lamió los dedos, limpiando alrededor de sus labios con su propia lengua. Sin dudar, llevó su lengua a tu entrepierna, lamiendo con ímpetu todo rastro de tus fluidos, mientras acariciaba tus muslos. En el momento en que sentiste su lengua, de nuevo cada célula de tu cuerpo se encendió, sintiendo una vez más un gran placer por todo tu cuerpo.

Adiós vergüenza. Pedías a gritos que no se detenga, que siguiera sin parar. Acató tu pedido mientras masajeaba fuertemente tus pechos con ambas manos. Entre gritos de placer, llegaste al segundo orgasmo, y esta vez, Slender recibió gustosamente tus fluidos en su boca.

Jadeando, te acercaste para volverlo a besar. Bajaste tus manos hasta su pantalón para desprenderlo, y él te ayudó a sacárselo rápidamente, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Volviste a recostarte en la alfombra, mientras Slender parecía contemplarte. Se quedó mirándote durante un minuto, que a ti te pareció una hora. Querías decirle algo, pero dejaste que haga lo que quiera, si eso lo hacía feliz, que admire tu cuerpo todo lo que quiera. Le sonreíste dándole a entender que sabías lo que estaba haciendo, y él correspondió el gesto. Abrió tus piernas para introducirse en tu interior. Cuando sintieron el contacto del otro, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer en un gran suspiro. Te encantaba esa sensación de tenerlo dentro tuyo, y sabías que a él también. Juntó sus manos con las tuyas y las apoyó en la alfombra al nivel de tu cabeza. Volvió a besar tus labios antes de comenzar a moverse de manera salvaje, embistiéndote con fuerza y sin piedad.

Cada vez que sus caderas chocaban, sentías una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo tu cuerpo. A medida que los segundos pasaban, aceleraba más el ritmo de sus embestidas, provocando que el roce de sus partes se vuelva más excitante. Tú no dejabas de gritar, pidiendo más, haciéndole saber que te gustaba mucho cómo lo hacía.

La resistencia de ese ser no es normal. Los minutos pasaban y él no mostraba señal alguna de cansancio, siguió manteniendo el mismo ritmo enérgico, y eso te encantaba. Pues tus ganas de sexo tampoco eran normales, pero tú no tenías la culpa.

Sus cuerpos siguieron moviéndose de manera sincronizada por varios minutos más. Estabas empapada en sudor y comenzaste a sentir un poco los efectos del cansancio, sin dejar de decirle cuánto te gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo. Llegó un momento en que se te dificultó más la respiración, y tus músculos comenzaron a contraerse involuntariamente. Una vez más sentiste una especie de cosquilleo en tu vientre, concentrándose allí todo el placer; alcanzaste el tercer orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo, Slender dejó salir de su boca una especie de gruñido ronco, señal de que él también alcanzó el orgasmo. Dejó de moverse sin salir de ti, y pudiste sentir un líquido en tu interior.

Se inclinó hacia ti para besarte una vez más, esta vez de manera muy dulce. Salió de tu interior y se recostó a tu lado, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Te acercaste más a él, recostando tu cabeza en su hombro, y tu brazo rodeando su cintura. Él también rodeó tu cintura con un brazo. Se quedaron así, en silencio, abrazados, el resto de la noche.

Al ponerte a pensar en lo que sucedió, no podías saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Slender. ¿Acaso estaba interesado en ti o simplemente siguió su instinto? No podías decir que eso pasó por amor, ¿o sí? Más bien, sólo fue algo pasional, o eso es lo que quieres creer. ¿Puede haber algo más detrás de todo esto? La verdad era que sentías algo de aprecio por él, ya que fue el único que estuvo a tu lado en estos días tan críticos para ti. Si no le tenías tanta confianza, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Después recordaste lo que Ayesha te dijo en sueños: _"Tuviste suerte de encontrar a alguien, no estás sola"_ ¿Se refería a Slender? Tal vez… ¿Puedes creer que exista esa posibilidad? Pues no sería ilógico, ya que todo lo que te ha pasado en estos días es peor.

No importa por qué sucedió, lo único que sabes es que no te sientes mal por lo que hiciste. Si fuera un pecado, pues ambos están más que condenados. Pero eso no es posible, porque ya de por sí tu existencia está maldita. A pesar de pensar así, no pudiste aguantarte la curiosidad.

"Slender… ¿por qué me ayudaste tanto hasta ahora?"

Volteó su rostro hacia ti, volviendo a sonreír. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Porque tú no eres tan diferente a mí"

En eso tenía toda la razón.

"¿Por qué no intentaste matarme antes de saber lo que soy?"

"Claro que lo intenté, pero tu despertar no estaba en mis planes…"

Bueno, eso es comprensible.

"Y ahora… ¿qué piensas de mí?" –no ibas a estar tranquila hasta saberlo.

"Que serías una gran compañera de vida. Después de todo, ahora, sólo nos tenemos nosotros dos"

Otra cosa en la que tenía razón. El precio de la inmortalidad es bastante alto, y si tienes esa maldición, es imposible encontrar alguien con quien compartir ese tiempo. Ayesha tiene razón, tienes suerte de que no estás sola.

Al verte sonreír de nuevo, te volvió a besar, aclarando tus dudas. A lo mejor los dos sean unos malditos monstruos, pero como te dijo Ayesha, para el amor no hay barreras.

Slender, ahora más que nunca sabía que eras tú por quien esperó tanto tiempo. Será el destino o lo que sea, pero los dos tienen la suerte de haberse encontrado en esta vida.


	6. Inhumanos

_pues, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que difruten el cap xD miles de gracias a yuya y a karencitaFrost Sus reviews me dejan saber que les gusta la historia ;w; 3 _

_nos leemos muy pronto! ;D_

* * *

Al despertar temprano en la mañana, Slender seguía a tu lado. ¿Despierto? ¿Durmiendo? Quién sabe. Ayer las cosas se salieron completamente de tu control, sin embargo, eso ahora ya no importa. Te levantaste y recogiste toda tu ropa; fuiste a tu habitación a darte un baño. Después tomaste tu celular y llamaste a tu madre, como le habías prometido que lo harías todos los días. Después de conversar un rato, colgaste y volviste a la sala. Slender ya se había levantado, y de nuevo tenía puesto su traje de manera impecable. Lo saludaste y le ofreciste algo de comida, la cual aceptó.

Encendiste el televisor de la sala para ver las noticias, en el pueblo aún seguían muy alarmados por todo lo que sucedió en esos días. Pudiste ver entrevistaron a los jóvenes que atacaste. Te congelaste del miedo por un momento, pero suspiraste del alivio al escuchar que no recordaban absolutamente nada, eso era bueno. Aunque tu identidad está a salvo, la noticia llegó a nivel nacional. Eso sí era malo, porque dijeron que si esos casos seguían, Seguridad Nacional entraría en acción.

Una vez más recordaste lo que Ayesha te había dicho. Aunque no mates a nadie, igual te cazarán. De ahora en adelante tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que hagas. Después de terminar de comer, Slender se despidió y volvió al bosque. Tú decidiste ir a buscar un trabajo en el pueblo, algo tenías que hacer durante el día para pasar el tiempo. No querías hacer nada complicado, y tampoco había muchas opciones. Si trabajabas como camarera, tu sueldo más las propinas que recibirías gracias a tu cuerpo bien dotado, sería más que suficiente; el dinero nunca está demás.

Fuiste a un café en el centro del pueblo, preguntaste por el dueño para decirle que querías trabajas ahí, te aceptó de inmediato. Comenzaste en ese mismo instante, y el día transcurrió tranquilamente. Como no hay mucha gente por el pueblo, el lugar se cierra temprano. Fuiste a cambiarte el uniforme que te habían dado, que no tienes idea de dónde lo sacaron, y decidiste recorrer un poco más el centro. Eran las cinco de la tarde así que todavía tenías tiempo.

Te gustaba mucho caminar, te ayudaba a relajarte, igual que un buen baño. Después de un largo rato, comenzó a oscurecer, entonces caminaste hasta tu casa. Como en el pueblo todos estaban asustados, lo mejor sería ir a buscar sangre en otro pueblo vecino. Estaba claro que si ibas a caminar o mínimo a correr, no ibas a llegar nunca. Además, usar esas habilidades te debilitaría mucho si el camino es largo. Lo mejor sería usar tu transformación.

Bueno, tampoco querías destrozar más ropa. Qué más daba que te vieran desnuda, ayer se murió la toda la vergüenza que tenías, y de todos modos quien te vea no iba a recordarlo. Te sacaste toda la ropa que tenías puesta y la doblaste, dejándola sobre tu cama. Ya podías ver la luna a través de tu ventana.

Llegó la hora de partir. Los animales que tienen buena resistencia y están en tus posibilidades de convertirte en uno de ellos son los lobos. Abriste la ventana para saltar por ahí, te concentraste lo suficiente y tu cuerpo comenzó a cambiar hasta adoptar la forma de un lobo. Saltaste por la ventana y comenzaste a correr.

La noche estaba perfecta para salir a pasear, y la sensación que tenías al sentir el viento sobre tu pelaje era increíble. Llegaste al pueblo donde Slender te dijo que atacaste por primera vez. No, allí ya hiciste suficiente daño. Seguiste corriendo hasta llegar al otro pueblo. Si entrabas en esa forma ibas a espantar a varios, al menos tienes la ventaja de cambiar de forma. Volviste a concentrarte para poder adoptar la forma de un gato. Sentiste que te achicaste, y que las cosas eran más grandes que antes. Te adentraste al pueblo, mirando por las ventanas a ver quiénes eran más susceptibles. Cuando la voz en tu interior te decía que era seguro atacar, lo hacías, sin darle tiempo a tu víctima de entender lo que estaba pasando. Así entraste a varias casas más, hasta que saciaste tu sed.

Aunque ya estabas acostumbrada a lo que eras, seguía sin agradarte la idea de tener que estar dañando a los humanos. Volviste a la forma de lobo y regresaste a tu casa. De nuevo saltaste por la ventana para entrar, recuperando tu forma normal. Fuiste al baño y te miraste en el espejo, viendo los restos de sangre que tenías por tu rostro, los colmillos que sobresalían de tu boca y el color de tus ojos. Apoyaste una mano en el espejo, observando tu reflejo un rato más. Seguramente mañana también saldrá en las noticias. Negaste con la cabeza y te resignaste, no tenía caso pensarlo mucho. Abriste la canilla y te lavaste todos los restos de sangre que quedaban. Regresaste a tu cuarto y te vestiste, sentándote después en la cama. Sin darte cuenta, te quedaste dormida.

_Te encontrabas caminando por un gran bosque, repleto de árboles altísimos, apenas entraba la claridad de la luna a través del follaje. Seguías avanzando por el estrecho sendero de tierra en el que te encontrabas, hasta que escuchaste una voz proveniente del cielo, o algo así._

_"No debes sentir tanta pena por lo humanos, ellos nunca tuvieron compasión por ninguna especie diferente a ellos"_

_En el instante en que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, escuchaste detrás de ti que se aproximaban varios caballos. Volteaste a ver de qué se trataba. Eran varias carretas repletas de hombres con ganas de matar en sus rostros. Algunos tenían antorchas en sus manos para alumbrar el camino, otros llevaban pistolas en ambas manos; otros, sostenían un gran hacha; y otros, una espada. No eran cualquier tipo de arma, el brillo del metal mostraba perfectamente que eran de plata; tanto las hachas como las espadas._

_Avanzaban rápidamente por el sendero de tierra, antes de que pudieras esquivarlos ya te alcanzaron. Lo más extraño fue que todos te traspasaron, es como si tú fueras una especie de fantasma. Entonces decidiste correr tras ellos para saber a dónde se dirigían._

_En un parpadeo, el lugar que te encontrabas era totalmente diferente. Estabas frente a una cueva, al parecer, en lo más recóndito del bosque. Podías escuchar los lamentos de terror que provenían del interior. Corriste hasta adentro, para quedarte helada por lo que veías. Madres desesperadas llorando con sus hijos en brazos; los hombres intentando consolar a sus familias… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No tenías idea hasta que escuchaste que los mismos hombres que te habías encontrado en el sendero estaban cerca._

_"Busquen en todos los rincones! Debemos acabar con todos los que haya!" –gritó uno de ellos._

_Después de eso los hombres se acercaban cada vez más al lugar. Con pena en sus ojos, cada uno de los hombres dentro de la cueva, se despidió de sus familiares y salieron corriendo al exterior. En un segundo se transformaron, formándose un ejército de licántropos, dispuestos a morir en combate por defender a sus seres queridos._

_Estabas totalmente aturdida, no podías creer cómo estaban sufriendo y temblando de miedo antes unos simples seres humanos, o eso fue lo que pensaste; hasta que llegaron al frente de la cueva._

_Ahí fue cuando comenzó la verdadera masacre. Esos hombres, sin piedad alguna, blandían sus armas contra los licántropos, despedazándolos sin ningún remordimiento. No eran personas normales; estaban entrenados exclusivamente para combatir contra ellos. Lo más eficaz fueron las pistolas, pues cuando las balas entraban en contacto con los hombres lobos; comenzaban a ¿hacerse cenizas? Sí, eso. Las balas debían ser de plata también._

_También hubo bajas en el bando de esos hombres, pero los licántropos se llevaron la peor parte. No tardaron mucho en acabar con ellos, para luego meterse en la cueva. Las mujeres con hijos, en un intento desesperado por salvarlos, se transformaron también para defenderlos, pero su destino fue el mismo que el de los demás._

_No dejaron nada vivo. A pesar de que los licántropos no se alimentaban de humanos, a pesar de no hacer daño a nadie, los exterminaron a todos, mientras blasfemaban contra ellos. No pudiste soportar la escena, y caíste de rodillas al piso, llorando desesperada por lo que sucedió._

_Cuando levantaste la mirada, el escenario cambió de nuevo. Esta vez, perseguían a los vampiros, con todo tipo de arma de fuego existente en la época. Pistolas, escopetas, hasta una especie de bomba de plata. La matanza fue igual de cruel. Nadie sobrevivió de los vampiros, y de los humanos quedaron muy pocos._

_En medio de todos los cambios de lugares, fue que te enteraste que tu especie se salvó sólo por el hecho de inhibir tus poderes por un lapso de tiempo. La hija de Ayesha no fue la única híbrida que nació._

_Ahora te encontrabas en una especie de calabozo, con unos cuantos jóvenes encerrados allí. Viste cómo vinieron unos guardias y se llevaron a la fuerza a uno de ellos. Seguiste al lugar donde lo llevaban; era una especie de laboratorio o algo así. Eso, fue lo más desalmado que presenciaste hasta ahora._

_Como los híbridos eran en esa época una nueva especie, no sabían muy bien cómo combatirlos. En ese lugar, lo que hacían era experimentar con ellos para saber cuál era el método más efectivo para exterminarlos. Incluso tú podías sentir en tu pecho el terror de aquella joven indefensa. Notaste que todavía no había despertado, y con todo eso, no tenían piedad en jugar con ella. El dolor que la muchacha sentía te desgarraba el alma, no querías seguir viendo cómo la mutilaban, gritabas desesperada que se detengan, pero no te escuchaban._

_Luego de hacerla pedazos, llegaron a la conclusión que las armas de plata con filo lacerante o serrado era lo mejor para asesinarlos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Ustedes no eran los monstruos, ¡ellos lo eran!_

_-xxxxxxxxxxx-_

Despertarte muy agitada y con el corazón a punto de saltarte por la boca. Sentías tus mejillas húmedas, al llevar tus dedos a tus ojos te diste cuenta que lloraste de verdad. Nunca en tu vida se borrarán esas imágenes de tu cabeza. ¿Quién presenció todo eso? ¿Acaso también se heredan los recuerdos o qué demonios estaba pasando?

Estabas más que perpleja por lo que presenciaste en ese sueño/visión. Recién después de varios minutos pudiste volver a calmarte. ¿Será entonces que saben que ya despertaste? No tienes la más mínima idea, y tampoco quieres saberlo. Ahora tienes mucho miedo.

Fuiste directo a tu portátil para buscar más información sobre los híbridos, mejor dicho, cómo matar híbridos.

_Las víctimas más posibles de los híbridos son las personas que están cerca de la muerte. Eso los hace sentir que están haciendo algo bueno._

_Se los puede matar de varias formas. Una de ellas es clavándoles una estaca en el corazón._

_Otra forma es descuartizándolos. Cortándoles los brazos y piernas y luego quemarlos y enterrar sus cenizas. Ésta es la forma más efectiva de acabar con ellos._

Algo te decía que podía ser un poco tonto buscar sobre esas cosas en internet, pero era de esa forma en la que mataban a los licántropos, descuartizándolos. Después de leer eso te quedaste congelada del miedo. Cerraste tu portátil y volviste a acostarte en la cama. No querías pensar en nada, sólo querías… no haber nacido nunca.

Presionaste tu cara contra la almohada, intentando hacer encajar todas las cosas que viste. Después de otro rato, pudiste comprender más o menos las cosas. También gente inocente salía perjudicada por culpa de los vampiros, también murieron personas en sus manos. Entonces, todo lo que sucedió era algo que no se podía evitar. Nunca iba a existir la manera en que convivan pacíficamente. Excepto por los licántropos, ¿ellos qué culpa tenían? Eso sí que no tenía excusa alguna.

Si seguías pensando demasiado en eso, ibas a perder la cabeza. Miraste el reloj, recién eran las 2 de la mañana. Te sentías muy indefensa, querías hablar con alguien, y quien te vino a la mente fue Slender. Saliste de tu casa para buscarlo, pero tu olfato detectaba dos personas en el bosque, no sólo una. Sigilosamente te acercaste hasta la parte del bosque donde se encontraba Slender, con otro sujeto.

"Hombre, ¿qué rayos te pasó en el cuello? Eso es algo inaudito… el gran Slender con unas heridas…" –el chico comenzó a matarse de la risa.

"Matt… si no dejas de reírte lo lamentarás"

"Haha… no puedes hacerme nada –se sostenía el estómago mientras seguía riéndose- Déjame sacarte una foto… esto debo guardarlo como recuerdo" –dicho eso su tono de risa subió.

Al parecer, Slender perdió la paciencia. Abrió su boca dejando ver sus afilados dientes mientras un rugido de demonio salía de ella. Una vez más, se te congeló la sangre del miedo. El muchacho dejó de reírse en ese momento, pero no parecía nada asustado.

"Ya está bien, no insistiré en saber qué sucedió, es tu asunto, no el mío. Aunque seamos amigos, yo sólo tengo que cumplir tus órdenes ¿no?"

"Qué bueno que lo entiendes Matt. ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Es obvio, hombre. Está por allá –señaló hacia su izquierda- sentada esperando tu visita. Ja!"

"Buen trabajo Matt. Ya puedes irte"

"De acuerdo, cuando necesites me avisas y listo."

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Al fijarte mejor en el muchacho, tenía un símbolo extraño en su cuello; un círculo tachado. Lo seguiste cautelosamente. Tenía tu estatura, cabello medio largo, ondulado y despeinado, de color castaño oscuro. Su tez era clara, y de ojos verdes. Estabas tan concentrada en seguirlo que no te preocupaste en hacerlo bien.

El muchacho sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y se detuvo. Te escondiste detrás de un árbol para que no te viera, al volver a mirar ya no estaba. Cuando volviste la cabeza estaba frente tuyo. Tapó tu boca para que no se escuche el grito que pegaste del susto.

"Eeeeeh… y ¿tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces por aquí?" –te miraba de una forma… traviesa, por así decirlo.

Intentaste hablar pero no te dejó.

"Sólo estaba formulando las preguntas, no espero tu respuesta –sonrió, mirándote de pies a cabeza- Eres muy guapa ¿sabes? Creo que voy a divertirme un rato contigo…"

Apenas terminó de decir eso le prendiste un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

"No me jodas imbécil. Tengo suficientes dilemas para estar aguantando tus idioteces…"

"Nngh… mal—dita…" –apenas pudo hablar.

"Te lo mereces por atrevido…" –cruzaste los brazos sin dejar de mirar el extraño tatuaje que tenía en su cuello.

Esperaste un rato hasta que se incorporó otra vez. En ese momento escuchaste el grito que parecía ser de una mujer. Tu oído se sensibilizó bastante como para escuchar el crujir de las tripas y huesos de alguien en la boca de otro.

Hiciste el esfuerzo del mundo para no vomitar. Recordaste que Matt dijo algo sobre que alguien estaba esperando a Slender ¿se refería a eso? ¿Slender estaba comiéndose a alguien? Intentaste no darle mucha importancia a eso, desde el principio supiste lo que él era. Además, tienes la esperanza que sea por necesidad, no sólo por diversión.

"¿Será que estás asustada por lo que acabas de escuchar? Te ves muy pálida, muerta en vida diría yo…" –se volvió a reír.

Si lo que el tal Matt quería era hacerte perder la paciencia, lo estaba logrando.

"¿Te gustaría saber de quién se trata?" –canturreó.

"De Slenderman. Ya sé quién es…" –respondiste un poco exasperada.

"Tú… ¿cómo lo conoces?" –preguntó un poco molesto.

"Y a ti qué te importa"

"Claro que me importa, ¡perra!" –gritó y corrió hacia ti, sacando un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su campera.

Hacer eso con alguien como tú es muy tonto de su parte. Lástima que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Esquivaste sus ataques sin ningún problema, y en un descuido suyo lo agarraste del cuello, estampándolo contra uno de los árboles, sin que sus pies tocaran el piso. Tu fuerte agarre hizo que tirara en cuchillo e intentara forcejear con ambas manos para librarse.

Después de ese sueño, temes por tu vida mucho más que antes, y algo cambió en tu mentalidad. Antes de eso, lo hubieras dejado libre, pero ahora, las vidas humanas significan menos de lo que valían antes para ti. La razón, obviamente, es que si no los matas, te matan. Nadie te tendrá compasión.

"Si aprecias tu vida, me dirás en este instante quién eres y qué demonios eres…" –le gritaste furiosa.

"S-soy Matt… y… soy un… proxy… de… Slender…"

¿Proxy? ¿Qué es un proxy?

Lo soltaste para que pudiera hablar mejor. Cayó al suelo y tragó la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo hasta normalizar su respiración.

"Tú… qué rayos eres… tu fuerza no es normal…"

"Eso no te interesa…"

"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó una voz detrás de ti. Realmente, si pudieras morir de un infarto, ésta sería como la quinta vez.

Saltaste hasta la rama del árbol por el susto. Suspiraste al ver que sólo se trataba de Slender. Ja, sólo… eso es irónico después de lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

"¡Maldición Slender! ¿Qué rayos es eso?" –gritó Matt señalándote.

"Esto tiene nombre, ¡IDIOTA! Me llamo [Nombre], ¡para que lo sepas!"

"¿Idiota? ¿Me LLAMASTE IDIOTA? ¡Eso lo serás tú!"

"No me hagas perder la paciencia I-D-I-O-T-A"

"Grrr… si eres tan valiente, baja de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Voy a patear tu trasero!"

Bien, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Comenzaste a gruñir igual que un gato cuando está enojado. De nuevo salieron tus colmillos y tu _otro yo_ no hacía más que incitarte a que lo atacaras.

_"Mátalo, vamos, mátalo, bebe toda la sangre que corre por su cuerpo…"_

Saltaste hacia él pero algo impidió que lo dañaras. Era uno de los tentáculos de Slender que te sostenía en el aire de la cintura.

"¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!"

"No hasta que no te calmes…"

Si pudieras asesinarlo con la mirada, ya estaría más que muerto. Matt se quedó helado por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a reaccionar.

"¿Quién es ella?" –preguntó un poco más calmado, y se notaba, que sin ganas de volver a ofenderte.

Slender no contestó. Matt te miró por unos segundos, miró a Slender y te volvió a mirar.

"Ella te hizo eso en el cuello ¿verdad?"

"Slenderman, bájame en este instante si no quieres lamentarlo…" –le ordenaste bastante enojada todavía.

Por tu tono de voz sabía que no estabas bromeando. Te bajó en ese instante. Cuando tus pies tocaron el suelo, sin decir ni una palabra más, comenzaste a caminar lejos de ellos.

No querías que nadie te siguiera, no querías hablar con nadie, no querías absolutamente nada. Fue bastante perturbador el sueño que tuviste, la carnicería que tus oídos presenciaron, y encima ese idiota que dice ser un proxy de Slenderman. ¿Pero qué cuernos es eso? Ni idea, ya lo averiguarás después.

**_-Slender POV-_**

Está muy, muy enojada. Lo mejor será que no la siga. Por el momento, tengo que averiguar qué rayos pasó.

"Matt… qué hiciste…"

"Y-yo no hice nada… "

"No me mientas, tus pensamientos me dicen otra cosa…"

"Bueno, sólo intenté matarla, eso es todo…"

"Qué tú.. ¿QUÉ?" –aún así, no entiendo por qué estaba tan enojada.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Ya no importa" –suspiré. Lo dejo solo un momento y esto pasa.

"A todo esto, ¿puedes responderme quién es ella?"

"Es mía… eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, así que la próxima vez será mejor que te disculpes y no vuelvas a intentar ponerle un dedo encima, porque te las verás conmigo…"

"E-entiendo… de verdad lo siento… creo que mejor me voy…"

"Sí, mejor…"

Al dejar de ver la silueta de Matt, intenté localizar a [Nombre]. Ni siquiera estaba en el bosque, no puedo ubicarla, lo que quiere decir que está muy lejos. Algo le sucede y tendré que averiguar qué. Aparte de eso, ya sabe que Matt es mi proxy, me preocupa qué estará pensando sobre eso.

Decidí ir a dormir, después de todo, estaba cansado, y después de cenar, siempre me entra sueño. Me teletransporté hasta la casa abandonada en la que suelo descansar, y me acosté en el sofá.

_Ayesha no era cualquier vampira. Utilizaba su cuerpo para atrapar a sus víctimas y convertirlas en sus esclavos, hasta el momento en que ella decidía matarlos. Esos poderes fueron heredados por ella._

_En el momento en que te acostaste con ella, firmaste tu condena. Desde ahora no podrás estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, la necesidad de tenerla cerca te carcomerá por dentro. Desde ahora, dependes de ella, la necesitas para seguir viviendo sin volverte loco._

Me levanté de golpe del sofá. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño? No, no lo es. Ahora que lo pienso bien, olvidé por completo ese pequeño detalle. No es justo, ser el único dependiente… no es nada justo.

Miré por la ventana, ya era de día. Seguía sin sentir su presencia. Y realmente, ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de no estar cerca de ella. Definitivamente, esto es muy injusto.


	7. Guerra interna

_Hoooola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien! ¡Traigo nuevo cap!, tengo un pequeño espacio entre exámenes, así que pude sentarme a escribir ;D antes de dejarlos con el cap, quería hacer una pequeña aclaración. Matt es mi OC, algún parecido con otro personaje es pura coincidencia, en serio. No está muy bien de la cabeza el tipo, perdónenlo :c xDD_

_Ahm, si hay alguien por aquí a quien le guste los juegos de terror, deberían jugar Outlast, salió esta semana, a mí casi me da un infarto como 100 veces x_x (y eso que yo no juego, veo el gameplay xD) está muy bueno el juego! Y mañana sale Amnesia: A machine for Pigs, que es como la continuación del Amnesia: The dark descent *_* _

_Si, me gusta sufrir xDDD En fin, les dejo el cap! disfrútenlo! (dejen reviews por fis c:)_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

* * *

Corriste tanto, tanto, tanto, que si no te caías en algún momento al menos por voluntad propia, lo harías por el cansancio. Desde que dejaste solos a Slender y a su _proxy_, no paraste de correr con todas tus fuerzas. Tenías muchas dudas y quedarte sentada no solucionaría nada. Además, estabas bastante molesta. Llegaste a las afueras de un pueblo que quedaba como a 50 kilómetros de tu casa, donde también había un bosque, no tan grande como el que está cerca de Forks, pero ya te servía para descansar. Estabas ya exhausta, sentías que tu cuerpo se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Te adentraste en el bosque todo lo que pudiste, a lo lejos divisaste una gran colina. Subiste por ella, cada vez más cansada, y al llegar a lo más alto, caíste sin fuerzas al piso. Desde ese lugar, sintiéndote desfallecer, al menos podías admirar la hermosa vista que te ofrecía el amanecer.

Te encantaban los atardeceres, pero el amanecer a tu parecer es mucho más hermoso. El Sol levantándose lentamente entre las montañas lejanas, disipando a su paso todo rastro de oscuridad, alumbrando con sus potentes rayos toda la naturaleza. Sin duda, los amaneceres son preciosos. No recuerdas el momento preciso en el que te quedaste dormida, pero cuando volviste a abrir los ojos, te encandiló la fuerte luz del sol en tu rostro. Te levantaste, aún muy cansada, pero un poco más recuperada. Tenías mucho calor, porque al parecer estuviste unas cuantas horas bajo el ardiente sol del lugar. Al mirar al cielo, el sol estaba exactamente encima de ti, calculando un poco, debía ser mediodía ya. Comenzaste a recorrer el lugar buscando agua, hasta dar con un pequeño arroyo. Te tiraste allí con todo y ropa, así te mantendrías fresca por un buen rato, porque por allí hace calor. Es curioso que a esa distancia ya sea diferente el clima.

Te quitaste el abrigo que tenías, los zapatos y el pantalón, quedándote solamente con una camisilla color salmón ajustada al cuerpo, y el short corto que siempre llevabas debajo de todas tus ropas. Volviste a meterte al agua, y te quedaste allí por un rato. Sentir el agua fría, fresca y cristalina, siempre te ayudaba a tranquilizarte al menos un poco más. Al salir, le quitaste la agujeta a uno de tus zapatos para usarlo como goma. Ataste tu cabello en una cola, lo más alto que su largor te permitía. Volviste a adentrarte al bosque y te recostaste por un árbol bastante frondoso. De nuevo, sin darte cuenta, te quedaste dormida.

Cuando abriste los ojos, el sol ya se estaba metiendo. Deberían ser como la de la tarde. Suspiraste profundamente y levantaste la vista a las hojas del árbol. Cerraste los ojos, y en ese momento tu cerebro hizo clic. ¿No que todos los vampiros ya se habían extinguido cuando aparecieron los licántropos? En ese momento te levantaste de golpe de tu sitio y comenzaste a analizar detenidamente cada parte de tu sueño.

¿Armas de fuego? ¿Hace cientos de siglos? Por favor, si los primeros indicios de ellas de dieron recién en el año 1326. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios pudieron haber matado a los vampiros con armas de fuego? Definitivamente eso no concuerda para nada. Y luego, cuando ya todos los malditos vampiros sobre la faz de la tierra desaparecieron, quedando sólo Ayesha, ¿cómo diablos es posible que hubiese habido otros híbridos? Al menos que Ayesha le haya sido infiel al hombre que amaba, embarazándose al dos por tres… ¿Qué carajos…? No, nada de eso tiene ningún puto sentido. ¿Qué mierda entonces fue todo eso? Lo único de ese estúpido sueño que parece tener lógica es la parte en que asesinaban a los licántropos. Pero, también recuerdas que según las informaciones que leíste, los licántropos estaban divididos en clanes. La mayoría tenía como regla no lastimar humanos, debido a que su especie corría peligro si lo hacían. Otros en cambio, se dedicaban a comer cuanta persona pudieran, arriesgándose en el acto. Poco a poco, el número de licántropos que se alimentaba de humanos creció bastante, y fueron muy pocos los que seguían manteniendo la regla de no lastimar personas. Fue por eso que también comenzó la cacería de licántropos. Aunque cueste admitirlo, se lo buscaron.

Todo estaba encajando ahora. Frunciste el ceño apretando los dientes. _Alguien_ te debía una buena explicación.

"Dime en este mismo instante… qué DEMONIOS significa todo esto…" –gritaste al viento.

_"Aw, no creí que fueras tan inteligente como para darte cuenta" _–respondió esa voz que comenzabas a odiar.

"Así que fuiste tú…" –gruñiste.

"_Admito la culpa, Jajajaja! Como te habrás dado cuenta, no todo fue falso tampoco, sólo quise darle un toque más trágico al asunto, y creo que lo logré, al menos por un buen rato…_"

"Eres… una… ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE HAGO PARA SATISFACER TU MALDITO INSTINTO DE MIERDA… A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE YA PASÉ POR INTENTAR LLEVAR CONTIGO LA FIESTA EN PAZ… ¡TÚ TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIÉNDOME LA VIDA SIEMPRE! ¡¿VERDAD?! QUÉ RAYOS TE IMPORTA SI NO QUIERO MATAR A LOS HUMANOS ¡¿EH?! ¡YA CUMPLO MI PARTE DE ALIMENTARME! ¡MALDITA ESCORIA!" –estabas tan furiosa, que eras capaz de sacarte esa parte tuya de tu interior y mandarla volar bien lejos.

"Hmph, ¿te enojaste? ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"¡NO ME JODAS! ¡NO BROMEES CONMIGO MALDITA BASURA! ¿CREES QUE DE ESA MANERA ME VAS A CONTROLAR? ¡PUES ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADA! NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA… primero muerta ¿entendiste?" –tu tono de voz ya sonaba bastante amenazante.

"Eso quiero verlo…"

"No me pruebes… que lo vas a lamentar… y MUCHO"

Comenzó a reírse como maniática. Su risa ya estaba martillando tu cabeza y estabas por perder la cordura. Suficiente. Ha sido más que suficiente. Realmente, te esforzaste mucho para convivir con el monstruo que vivía dentro de ti. Hiciste cosas que nunca en tu vida y en tu sano juicio pensaste hacer, por el hecho de no causar más problemas ¿Y ahora te va mandar cómo sentir o qué pensar? Si eso es lo que quiere, se puede ir al mismísimo infierno y quedarse allí para siempre. Ah, ¿tú eres parte de ella? Pues ahora verá, que contigo no se juega. Como si te importara demasiado apreciar tu vida, como si lo que eres vale algo para ti.

"¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ME TIENES HARTA!" –le gritaste para que deje de reírse. Aunque su voz se parecía mucho a la tuya, la de esa cosa tenía siempre un toque sombrío.

No te estaba haciendo mucho caso, al contrario, eso hizo que su risa aumentara más. Bien, si no se detendrá por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" –golpeaste el suelo con todas tus fuerzas, provocando un pequeño temblor a tu alrededor.

Con eso por lo menos dejó de reírse.

"Sabes que no soy invencible, qué crees que pase si me acerco a algún objeto de plata ¿eh?"

_"N-no te atreverías…."_

"¿Eso crees?" –tu sonrisa creció, tornándose un poco psicópata.

Comenzaste a golpear todos los árboles que encontrabas a tu paso, destrozándolo todo. ¿Por qué? Pues cuanta más energía gastes, más débil estarás, más vulnerable serás. Con el paso de los minutos, los cortes que te hacías tardaban cada vez más en regenerarse, hasta el punto en que ya no se curaban. En esa condición, cualquier filo era dañino, no sólo los de plata. Te sacaste la ropa que tenías y te convertiste en un perro, para entrar al pueblo. Comenzaste a correr hacia él como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

"_No harás lo que creo que harás ¿verdad?_" –por primera vez, desde que la escuchaste, sonaba un poco preocupada.

"Sólo mírame. Puede que de noche tengas mucha ventaja sobre mí, pero mientras la luna no salga, yo tengo el control y te aseguro que hoy tomaré medidas extremas si es necesario para que no me manejes. Así sabrás que no debes meterte conmigo…" –le respondiste en tu mente.

Tus patas delanteras en ese momento, estaban bastante malheridas, por lo que realmente costaba mucho avanzar. Rengueabas, te caías, pero volvías a levantarte sin que nada te impida alcanzar tu objetivo.

"_M-mira… no es necesario todo esto…_"

"Sí que lo es"

No te detuviste a pesar del dolor hasta llegar al pueblo. Miraste al cielo, el sol ya estaba desapareciendo de tu vista. No, al menos hoy, no te va a controlar. Ese será su castigo por jugar con tu mente. Las personas te miraban con pena, sin hacerles caso seguiste persiguiendo tu objetivo. Llegaste a una carnicería, que estaba a punto de cerrar, en un descuido del carnicero, entraste y tomaste en tu hocico el mango del cuchillo, y volviste a salir corriendo.

Para cuando llegaste al bosque, ya había salido la luna. Volviste a tu forma normal, y tomaste el cuchillo con una mano. Estabas realmente cansada, nunca creíste que un ser como tú podía llegar a estar tan frágil.

Gracias a tu enojo, al menos la cuarta parte del bosque estaba destrozado. Ahora más que nunca iba a intentar controlarte, debido a que debes reestablecer tus energías, pero sobre tu propio cadáver se lo ibas a dejar.

"_Hehe… creo que se te acabó el juego…_"

"Ni lo creas…"

En el momento en que sentiste esa necesidad inmensa de beber sangre, no dudaste en enterrar el cuchillo en tu vientre. El dolor era casi igual a la vez que Slender te atravesó con su tentáculo. Caíste al piso, comenzando a toser sangre. Todavía estabas consciente de lo que pasaba, aunque en algún momento te desmayarías. Volviste a sacar el cuchillo de tus entrañas, decidida a volver a clavártelo si era necesario.

_"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡E-estás loca!"_ –se escuchaba desesperada.

Tal vez no quería morir realmente, pero si en verdad es así, debe adecuarse a tus reglas, y hoy ya lo tenía más que claro.

"Te dije… que… ngh… nunca más… ibas a controlarme… si realmente… quieres vivir… desde este momento… estarás… completamente… bajo MI control" –no podías ni respirar fuerte por el dolor.

Lo máximo me sucedió fue que la herida dejó de sangrar, debido a lo débil que estabas, tu cuerpo no podía hacer más.

"_No voy a aceptar eso… es decir, ¡no quiero aceptar eso!"_

"Tú decides si vivimos o morimos…"

La sed de sangre se volvía más intensa, no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Entonces hiciste algo que ojalá se te hubiera ocurrido antes.

"¿Quieres sangre? ¿Eso es lo que quieres verdad? ¡Pues entonces bébela!" –cortase un poco tu brazo y comenzaste a tomar tu propia sangre.

Aprendiste una cosa más. Tu propia sangre sabe horrible, es como beber veneno, o algo así. A pesar el mal sabor, de las ganas de vomitar y de los mareos que te producía, no te detuviste hasta sorber al menos tres tragos de esa asquerosidad.

"Argh… nos estás matando… detente por favor… no continúes… te lo suplico… escucha, haré lo que quieras, desde ahora tú estás al mando todo el día, yo simplemente te ayudaré en caso necesario y nunca más intentaré controlarte, pero por favor… detente…" –su voz suplicante parecía que iba a quebrarse en llanto en cualquier momento.

Dejaste de beber tu sangre, y dejaste el cuchillo. Seguiste tosiendo debido al malestar que te provocó, tu propia sangre. Ya no podías siquiera hablar, ibas a quedarte inconsciente en cualquier momento. Ella, al menos dejó de intentar controlarte, y el deseo de sangre se detuvo.

"Recuerda que es un trato, un paso en falso y ya sabes lo que haré…" –la amenazaste en tu mente.

_"Lo juro, cumpliré con el trato…"_ –después de eso, pareció calmarse.

Llegó el momento en que todo se volvió negro. Cuando abriste los ojos, te costó ver claramente lo que había a tu alrededor, por un buen rato todo se veía borroso. Cuando te recuperaste un poco, al mirar e cielo, estaba atardeciendo. ¿Te quedaste inconsciente casi un día entero? Eso es mucho, pero debido a tu estado, era comprensible. Cuando intentaste levantarte, el dolor volvió a echarte. Hiciste el esfuerzo de mirar la herida, se veía bastante mal, estaba infectada debido al cuchillo y al tiempo que estuvo expuesta sin tratamiento alguno. Con mucha dificultad, te levantaste apenas para al menos recostarte por un árbol.

Esperaste hasta la noche, y volviste a transformarte, esta vez un lobo, para alcanzar el pueblo, ya que ellos tienen más resistencia. Necesitabas alimentarte, y de inmediato. En ningún momento sentiste que estabas por perder el control o una sed insaciable como todas las otras noches. Realmente estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato.

Aunque el pueblo no estaba muy lejos, tardaste mucho en llegar por tu condición. Una vez en él, comenzaste a buscar a tus víctimas del día. Normalmente, atacar a 6 personas sería suficiente, pero esta vez mordiste a casi 25 personas para reestablecerte por completo. Mañana el hospital estará lleno, eso es seguro. A medida que avanzabas por las casas, tus heridas iban sanando por completo y sentías que tu fuerza y vitalidad volvían a ser las de siempre.

Al terminar la cacería del día, lo mejor era descansar, debido a que también ya estaba por amanecer. Regresaste al bosque, volviste a tu forma normal y te pusiste de nuevo la camisilla y el short. Buscaste un lugar con mucha sombra para que el sol no te moleste cuando salga. Te acomodaste en una parte donde había muchas piedras que tapaban la salida del sol, usaste tus otras ropas como almohada y te quedaste dormida.

Cuando despertaste, la posición del sol te decía que ya había pasado un poco el mediodía. Volviste al arroyo a darte un baño, y te pusiste tu ropa. Hacía ya tres días que no volvías a tu casa. Y realmente, estar lejos de absolutamente todo, sin nadie, nadie por quien preocuparse, era bastante bueno. En el fondo, no querías regresar, preferías quedarte a vivir en el bosque y no volver a intentar tener una vida normal nunca más.

Nadie por quien preocuparse… recordaste a tu familia y a Slender, que a pesar de ser lo que es, e ayudó bastante, incluso… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó. Tu mamá seguro debe estar muriéndose de la angustia, debido a que no cumpliste con la promesa que le hiciste. Y Slender, tal vez también esté preocupado. Sacudiste tu cabeza disipando dudas inservibles y comenzaste a caminar. Si te dirigías a tu pueblo como una persona normal, tal vez llegues en una semana o más.

Suspiraste volviendo a mirar el cielo. En realidad que no quieres volver. Puedes convivir con el hecho de que tuviste sexo con Slender, pero aún te cuesta mucho aceptar el incidente que sucedió en el bosque cuando estabas discutiendo con Matt. No será fácil volverlo a ver, ni siquiera acercártele será fácil. Volviste a suspirar. Si tardabas más en regresar, tal vez tu familia ya esté muerta de preocupación. Por ellos, y sólo por ellos, lo mejor es volver lo antes posible.


	8. Proxies

Corriste tan rápido como pudiste, y en menos de una hora ya estabas por cruzar el bosque de Forks. Decidiste esconder tu presencia, no querías encontrarte con él apenas regresando. Seguiste avanzando sigilosamente por el lugar hasta llegar a tu casa. Lo primero que hiciste fue enchufar el cargador del celular y conectarlo para que encendiera. Llamaste a tu mamá dándole la excusa de que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte en estos días que te dejó sin señal y blablablá. Al menos te creyó, que es lo importante.

Ya que estabas en tu casa, decidiste buscar alguna información sobre los proxies. Tal vez encuentres algo.

_"Los proxies son personas que están influenciadas o bajo el control mental del Slenderman. Éste los utiliza para que ellos hagan lo que él no puede hacer en la sociedad humana. Cosas como atraer nuevas víctimas, o buscar otros potenciales proxies. Los actos de los proxies están estrictamente basados en las necesidades/deseos de su maestro. Los proxies cumplen las órdenes directas de Slenderman, sin posibilidad a negarse a lo que sea que éste le pida. _

_No cualquiera puede llegar a ser un proxy. Los otros proxies lo ayudan a buscar a las personas que cumplen con los requisitos para trabajar para él, pero es el Slenderman quien tiene la decisión final de quién tendrá ese privilegio, como lo ve él, o maldición, como lo ven otros. Nadie sabe exactamente cuál es ese requisito, sólo se sabe a ciencia cierta que Slenderman, una vez que le pone el sello a alguien de que es su proxy, crea en la persona una gran dependencia que le impide alejarse de Slenderman, por lo que el proxy, no puede abandonar nunca su trabajo. Dicen que muchos lo intentaron, pero que la necesidad de tener cerca a su amo era tan fuerte que no pudieron resistir mucho tiempo._

_Dicen que ser un proxy es cuestión de tiempo. Al principio, Slenderman ejerce control mental sobre los nuevos para que hagan lo que él quiere, incluso si eso implica matar a alguien. Aunque están conscientes de sus acciones, no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo. Es el infierno para quienes no quieren aceptar en lo que se han convertido. Pero, es cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano sus mentes se corrompen lo suficiente como para acatar las órdenes sin necesidad que Slenderman use el control mental._

_Dicen que existen varias clases de proxies. Nadie sabe en realidad a qué exactamente se refieren con eso. Pero según se rumorea, están los que ven a Slender como su amo, nada más. Se dedican exclusivamente a cumplir sus órdenes y punto. Dicen que otros lo ven como a un gran amigo, por quien se preocupan y hacen lo necesario para su bien. Ésta clase de proxy, dicen que es muy escasa. Se necesita tiempo para alcanzar ese rango, debido a que el proxy debe ganarse la confianza de su amo, como para considerarlo su amigo. _

_También dicen, que ser un proxy es una manera de matar al Slenderman. Dicen que sólo un proxy puede hacerlo. Un proxy muy querido. Uno que es de mucha confianza y quien es el preferido entre todos los que están bajo su control. Dicen que es un regalo. Un regalo dado al proxy por el propio monstruo. ¿Por qué? Es como algo a prueba de fallos. Si el trabajo de ese proxy es hacer lo que Slenderman no puede en la sociedad humana, entonces eso hace al proxy indispensable para él. ¿Qué pasa si un día ese proxy hace algo que disgusta a su amo, cayendo en su furia depredadora? Bueno, pues deberá criar a otro proxy. Uno igual de bueno. No. Demasiado trabajo. Por eso, al proxy se le confiere la capacidad de defenderse, si es que su amo llega a 'perder la cabeza', por así decirlo. De esta manera, el proxy puede seguir siendo de uso. No todos llegan a tener ese privilegio. Sólo uno, sólo uno del montón, llega a tan alto rango, y no siempre, debido a que también es la debilidad del Slenderman._

_Como dicen que Slenderman tiene un gran control sobre sí mismo, se cree que esto es un poco imposible que llegue a pasar. Nadie puede asegurar este rumor, ni refutarlo._

_Dicen, que el símbolo con que Slenderman marca a sus proxies es un círculo tachado."_

Releíste la información como diez veces. Toda la tarde pasó volando leyendo sobre los proxies. Tenía sentido, tenía mucho sentido. Porque el tal Matt fue el que trajo al bosque a la muchacha, aunque no la mató. Y, a juzgar por cómo se llevan esos dos, Matt tiene que ser el tipo de proxy que considera a Slender como su amigo, por eso se enojó cuando no quisiste contestarle, incluso intentó matarte. Así que era de esa manera que las personas seguían yendo al bosque, es el trabajo de los proxies.

En parte, puedes entenderlo perfectamente. Porque seguramente, en algún momento necesita alimentarse de los humanos, no sólo de animales. Tal vez su instinto lo obligue. Es normal, es un monstruo, igual que tú, no se puede evitar.

_"[Nombre]… no deberías seguir ocultándote de Slender…_" –después de un día entero, te volvió a hablar.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"_Pues, porque si fuera un humano, ya habría perdido la cabeza, pero dudo que esté lejos de hacerlo…"_

"¿Eh? No entiendo lo que dices…"

"_Es debido a los genes de Ayesha. Su manera de esclavizar a los hombres para sacarles provecho de acuerdo a sus necesidades era acostándose con ellos. Es decir, una vez que lo hacían con ella, en el hombre se creaba una gran dependencia que no le permitía alejarse mucho tiempo de ella, induciéndolo a convertirse en su esclavo fiel y leal hasta que lo mate… Tú también heredaste esa parte de ella._"

"Es decir que, cuando… ehm, pasó eso… yo produje en él lo mismo que él produce en sus proxies… ¿verdad?"

"_Pues, sí…_"

"De acuerdo, es por su bien, se lo debo. Después de todo, fue culpa mía"

"_Puedes saber en qué estado se encuentra ahora mismo, para prevenirte de ciertos ataque de locura que pueda llegar a tener…_"

"¿En serio? Entonces, quiero verlo…"

"_Concéntrate en él, y conseguirás visualizarlo_"

De acuerdo. Cerraste tu portátil y la pusiste sobre el mueble cerca de tu cama. Cerraste los ojos concentrándote en Slender, y comenzaste a ver ciertas cosas. Estaba recorriendo el bosque, buscando algo, y se veía igual que cuando le gruñó a Matt para que dejara de reírse. No era necesario ser muy listos para darse cuenta que estaba en su límite.

Qué fue lo que hiciste. Eres despreciable por hacerle eso a alguien, aunque sea u ente salido de nadie sabe dónde. Y esa voz debió avisarte antes. Bueno, al menos lo hizo, hubiera sido peor que no lo haya hecho. Nadie se merece algo así, ni Slender. Si tú ibas a buscarlo no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar. Decidiste quedarte allí y dejar de usar el mimetismo. Apenas dejaste de hacerlo, Slender apareció en tu cuarto. Antes de que hiciera algo, tomaste su mano y la pusiste sobre tu mejilla, para hacerle saber que no eres ninguna alucinación, que realmente estás ahí, frente a él.

"Slender…" –murmuraste apenas.

Te sentías mal por lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Y si por cosas de la vida tienen que separarse otra vez? Eso no sería nada justo para él.

Se quedó por un buen rato sin siquiera moverse, como si se hubiese congelado. Podías sentir que poco a poco iba volviendo en sí, hasta que tomó tu rostro en sus manos, y se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los tuyos, dulcemente.

"[Nombre]…" –susurró mientras acariciaba tu rostro, para cerciorarse que esto no es un producto de su mente al borde de la locura.

"Aquí estoy… yo… de verdad que no lo sabía… realmente lamento mucho… que las cosas se dieran de esta manera… de verdad…" –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por tus mejillas.

Borrosamente pudiste ver que sus labios te brindaban una tierna sonrisa. Secó tus mejillas con sus finos dedos y te abrazó. Para seres humanos, tal vez el peor castigo sea el infierno. Pero para ti, esta vida que tienes ya es el infierno. Lo que eres y a quienes perjudicas con eso, no tienes perdón. Ni quien te ha ayudado todo el tiempo hasta ahora, ni él siquiera fue excluido.

"_Quiere convertirte en su proxy…_" –dijo un poco temerosa esa voz.

Que lo haga. Espera… ¿qué? Antes de poder reaccionar a lo que escuchaste en tu mente ya sentiste que estaba mordiendo tu cuello. Ardía, ardía como el mismo puto infierno. Ardía tanto que preferías estar muerta. Tampoco podías hacer nada para zafarte. Tú sola te pusiste la soga al cuello al bajar la guardia tan ciegamente.

Cuando te soltó, lo empujaste tan fuerte como pudiste, haciendo que impactara contra la pared. Sobaste tu cuello con tu mano, la herida en seguida se regeneró, pero sentías un extraño relieve en tu piel. Corriste al baño a mirarte al espejo. Era ese círculo tachado, era el símbolo de que ahora le perteneces, el símbolo de que ahora eres de su propiedad, igual que muchas otras víctimas.

"[Nombre], abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –estabas un poco indignada, te sentías un simple objeto para él.

"Sal de ahí para que podamos hablar…"

"Confié en ti… me en.." –no pudiste terminar la frase.

Sí, te entregaste a él y gracias a eso y a tu ausencia de tres días casi le mata la locura. En el fondo, era lo justo. Tú dependes de él tanto como él de ti. No tienes nada que reclamar.

Abriste la puerta, asomaste tímidamente tu cabeza, Slender estaba parado justo frente a ti. Te extendió la mano, la cual aceptaste dudosamente. Desde la primera vez que se encontraron, nada tuvo sentido. Cuando crees que puedes estar bien sin estar cerca suyo, toma tu mano y vuelve a arrastrarte al abismo.

¿Qué tipo de relación es esta? Si las personas creen que sus relaciones son enfermizas, no saben por lo que estás pasando. Todo esto es enfermizo, todo es una maldita locura.

"Vamos a ver la luna, ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo" –suspiraste.

Salieron por la ventana y comenzaron a caminar hasta una colina. Subieron por ella hasta el final. Desde allí la luna se veía tan grande, tan cerca, que parecía que podías tocarla. Se sentaron sobre la hierba a admirar el paisaje.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que es un proxy…"

"Sí, eso creo. Si es verdad lo que leí…"

"¿Qué fue lo que leíste?"

Hiciste un resumen de todas las cosas que habías leído sobre ellos.

"Todo es verdad."

"Entonces, ¿es verdad que hay un elegido entre todos los que están bajo tu mando?"

"No, nadie ha alcanzado ese rango, hasta ahora…" –volteó hacia ti con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Yo?" –lo miraste extrañada.

"¿No recuerdas?"

Sólo uno muy querido. Sólo uno que es de mucha confianza. Sólo uno alcanza tan alto rango, y no siempre, debido a que también es su debilidad.

Entonces no lo hizo por ajuste de cuentas, o por simple necesidad. Eres muy importante para él, y confía mucho en ti, al punto de poner su vida en tus manos. Después de todo, también seres como ustedes tienen sentimientos. Eso quiere decir que, ¿siente algo por ti?

"_Es más es obvio…_" –te contestó en tu interior.

Así que, es así. Hasta ahora no te habías puesto a pensar en lo que tú sientes por él. ¿Puedes definirlo? No. Al menos te ayudó cuando no entendías nada de lo que te pasaba. Al menos, lo que para las personas sería una aberración, a su lado, es normal. Te sientes normal a su lado. Te sientes comprendida estando con él. Es el único que realmente sabe lo que eres y no te rechaza por ello. Debes admitir que, te agrada bastante su compañía.

"[Nombre]…"

"¿Eh?" –saliste de tus pensamientos.

"Parece que estabas pensando mucho en algo…"

"Eso creo… Dime una cosa, ¿qué es lo que hay entre nosotros?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" –acercó tu rostro al tuyo.

"A estas alturas no sé qué creer…"

Él sólo sonrió y te besó, lo cual correspondiste sin dudarlo, acercándote más a él.

Esta situación es como la fábula del león y la hija del labrador. Pero en realidad, ¿quién es el león? Tú, por haberle dado toda tu confianza hasta el punto de convertirte en propiedad suya, o él, por darte tal privilegio poniendo su vida en tus manos. La mejor forma de definirlo, es, que ambos son los leones, pues ambos bajaron la guardia. Ambos son débiles frente al otro.

* * *

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Ok, sobre los proxies, hay millones de teorías y demás, yo no soy dueña de ellas, sólo recopilé del internet lo que me pareció mas lógico y más concorde a mi historia, y adapté ciertas cosas. Recuerden que este es un fanfic, nada más ;)  
Todo tiene su explicación, no se apuren xD_

_Espero que les esté gustando la historia, nos leemos! :3_


	9. Visitas Inesperadas

Estaba claro que no podías definir muy bien qué sentías por él, pero de lo que puedes estar segura, es que a su lado te sientes segura, protegida. A pesar de que su cuerpo es frío como el de Ayesha, en sus brazos puedes sentir una gran calidez, una sensación de tranquilidad indescriptible.

Sus brazos tiraron de ti hacia él, colocándote encima suyo, mientras tus labios seguían saboreando los suyos. Rodeaste su cuello delicadamente, a medida que sus manos acariciaban tu espalda. Sabes que tienes un sentido especial que te alerta del peligro, y cuando estás con él, eso no sucede. La conclusión es que, jamás te hará daño. Pensar de esa manera te hizo sentir mucho más tranquila, más… feliz. Tomaste su rostro entre tus manos, y lo besaste tierna y suavemente, como diciéndole: "Aquí estoy para ti, no me iré de tu lado"

Él lo notó y te abrazó más fuerte, aferrándose a ti, dejándote saber que no te dejará jamás a pesar de los obstáculos que puedan existir, a pesar de lo que eres, porque así como eres es que le agradas, y mucho.

Desde aquella pelea que tuviste contigo misma, ese instinto dentro de ti no volvió a intentar tomar el control, sino que ahora es como si te avisara que debes alimentarte, y justamente en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Pues bien, ya que él te había mordido sin previo aviso, tú podías hacer lo mismo ¿no?

Sin dejar de besarlo, aflojaste su corbata y desprendiste los dos primeros botones de su camisa, dejando más al descubierto su cuello. Aunque él ya sabía lo que querías hacer, no se inmutó para impedírtelo, al contrario, estiró su cuello hacia un lado, para que te sea más fácil morderlo. Casi te arrepentiste de morderlo al ver esa docilidad, pero era él o era ir a buscar víctimas en algún pueblo más lejano para despistar; y en realidad, no querías dejar de tenerlo así, tan cerca, y además, ya extrañabas el delicioso sabor de su sangre.

Al prepararte para morder, tus colmillos crecieron por instinto. Delicadamente los hundiste en su cuello, tratando de que no le doliera mucho, y como la primera vez, unos sorbos fueron suficientes. No puedes describir exactamente a qué sabe, pero es bastante dulce, cautivante. Sería como el chocolate amargo; cuando lo muerdes al principio es bastante dulce y delicioso, y luego sabor se vuelve fuerte, pero eso sólo hace que quieras comer más. Su sangre te atrae de la misma manera.

Al retirar tus colmillos, volvieron a su tamaño normal. Esta vez fuiste más cuidadosa y limpiaste los orificios que dejaste con tus dedos, lamiéndolos después. Slender se dedicó a observar cada movimiento tuyo. Tu delicadeza, tu cuidado, aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba esa parte tuya, te veías angelical a sus ojos.

Cuando terminaste, le volviste a prender la camisa, volviendo a colocar correctamente su corbata. Al ver que simplemente te sonreía, como si estuviera feliz por haberlo mordido, desviaste la mirada bastante sonrojada. Él te acarició suavemente el rostro, haciendo que lo volvieras a mirar, dándole una tímida sonrisa. Quisiste levantarte para dejar de estar sentada sobre él, pero te atajó amablemente, estirándote despacio hacia él, recostándote poco a poco en su pecho, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro. Colocaste tu mano en su pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente tu cabeza dándote mucha más sensación de seguridad que antes. Cerraste los ojos, y pudiste sentir, apenas, el latir de su corazón. Una persona normal no lo notaría jamás, por eso decían que es un monstruo sin sentimientos. Sus latidos eran tan imperceptibles como los tuyos cuando escondías tu presencia de los demás. Sí, todos tienen un corazón, sean lo que sean.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato. Eras la única que podía hacer que su oscuro corazón se sintiese vivo. Slender nunca pudo sentir el calor de otra persona en sus brazos, más al tenerte en ellos, toda sensación de soledad, rechazo, abandono, frío; desaparecían por completo. Se esfumaban tan pronto como la neblina al salir el sol. No eras un simple peón, o una simple vida que podía utilizar a su antojo, eres verdaderamente especial para él.

Muy lejos, sentiste que alguien se acercaba, su aroma ya te era conocido, ése definitivamente era Matt.

"Matt está viniendo" –dijiste apartándote de Slender en seguida.

"Lo sé. Sigh, ese tipo es un inoportuno" –rezongó cruzando los brazos.

Ambos se levantaron como si solamente hubiesen estado conversando parados, esperando a que Matt llegue junto a ustedes.

"E-hem… perdón por la interrupción… no sabía que estaban… juntos" –Matt, bastante avergonzado, parecía tener miedo de que Slender lo mande volar bien lejos por su falta de _comprensión_ para ciertas cosas.

Tú todavía estabas molesta con él por la forma en que te había tratado la primera vez, así que no te molestaste en voltear para saludarlo.

"Matt, yo no te llamé…" –dijo Slender bastante cortante.

"Lo sé, lo siento… -se notaba que estaba nervioso- es que… pensé…. Olvídalo! ¡Ya me fui!" –comenzó a correr pero u tentáculo lo detuvo, trayéndolo de vuelta frente a ti.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿no se te olvida algo?"

"Tsk. Ya lo sé, ¡es por eso que vine! Sólo que no sabía que estaban…"

"ES SUFICIENTE" –alzaste la voz para calmar a ambos. Es difícil de creer que puedan llegar a comportarse como dos niños.

Slender bajó a Matt, quien se veía bastante avergonzado, o ¿molesto? Su expresión decía que era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

"Mira, creo que no nos presentamos muy bien la primera vez que nos vimos…"

"Nos me suena a manada… al menos yo no intenté asesinarte" –cruzaste los brazos.

"Sí, metí la pata… realmente lo siento, ¿es suficiente?"

Definitivamente el orgullo de este muchacho es muy fuerte, pero con eso basta para hacer las paces por lo menos.

"Está bien. Empecemos de nuevo, primero tú"

"De acuerdo. Me llamo Matt Winston, 23 años, de día estudio en la universidad la carrera de periodismo, y de noche, pues, depende de lo que éste me pida… -señalando a Slender- Como ya te lo había dicho, soy un proxy, pero no cualquiera, más que eso, ¡soy su amigo!" –esto último lo decía de manera muy presumida, como si fuera un gran logro.

Soltaste una risilla debido a eso. En el primer encuentro, en sus ojos podías ver mucha desconfianza y hostilidad, y aunque ahora parece un poco molesto por reírte de lo que dijo, sus ojos te decían que no te odiaba, al contrario, parece que te ganaste su confianza, un poco al menos.

"Bueno, es mi turno. Me llamo [Nombre y apellido], 22 años, ya terminé la universidad, de día podría decirse que trabajo como camarera, aunque seguramente tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo debido a los sucesos de los últimos días, pero esa es otra historia. Y… -suspiraste profundamente- soy una híbrida"

La cara de Matt decía: "Y eso ¿Qué cuernos es?" a lo que volviste a suspirar.

"Soy mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo, mejor conocido como licántropo. –lo volviste a mirar para ver que estaba asustado- Ya lo sé, soy un monstruo y no tengo nada de normal, pero no voy a dañarte así que quita esa cara de una vez…"

"…" –se notaba que ni siquiera sabía qué responder a eso.

Aprovechando su sorpresa, mejor dejarlo congelado de una vez.

"Y desde hoy, podría decirse que también soy su proxy…" –te acercaste más a Slender y le mostraste a Matt la marca que tenías en el lado izquierdo de tu cuello.

"Y no es cualquier proxy, es la que elegí, ya sabe a lo que me refiero" –añadió Slender, rodeando tus hombros con su brazo.

Es una verdadera lástima que no tuvieras una cámara contigo, ¡es que la cara de sorpresa de ese hombre debe ser retratada! Después de analizar toda la información (se nota que es un poco lento…) recobró la compostura, pasándote la mano.

"Entonces, desde ahora debemos llevarnos bien ¿no? Cuando necesites, no dudes contar conmigo" –te brindó una sonrisa tan sincera, que te ruborizó un poco de la sorpresa. Aceptaste su mano, saludándose como amigos que se conocen de hace años.

"Es un hecho" –sonreíste.

Matt, intentó averiguar tu historia, pero debido a las advertencias de Slender de que "su curiosidad lo iba a matar en cualquier momento" decidió abstenerse a saber más sobre ti. Ahora entendía por qué eras especial para él.

Siguieron conversando sobre cosas irrelevantes, hasta que un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo, desde tus pies hasta tu cabeza, erizándote la piel y congelándote la sangre. Tu corazón casi se detuvo por un segundo sentiste desfallecer. Esa sensación no era buena, para nada, sólo podía significar una cosa: algo terrible iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Los chicos o se dieron cuenta de lo que te sucedía, sin decir más, corriste colina abajo, hasta llegar cerca de la carretera. Ahí estaba la fuente de esa sensación. Subiste a la punta del árbol más alto que encontraste cerca, y a lo lejos, como a 20 kilómetros todavía, divisaste una camioneta negra, que venía hacia ti.

"_Quieren llevarte, quieren experimentar contigo, debes huir ahora_" –te advirtió tu voz interior.

¿Experimentar contigo? ¿Qué rayos quieren hacer? Ni ella pudo responder, ya que sólo puedes percibir las intenciones ocultas de las personas. Eran soldados especiales, podías sentirlo, sabías que estaban preparados. Fuiste de nuevo a donde estaban Slender y Matt, saltando de árbol a árbol para acortar el camino. Cuando llegaste no les diste tiempo de preguntarte qué te pasó.

"¡Vienen por mí, quieren llevarme! ¡No sé para qué sólo sé que me quieren como experimento!" –te agarraste dela traje de Slender, zarandeándolo un poco por la desesperación.

Esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente cómo te sentías. Tenías miedo, muchísimo miedo, el sólo hecho de pensar qué querrán hacer contigo te aterra increíblemente. No sabías qué hacer, sólo querías que se dieran la vuelta y no regresen nunca más. ¿Por qué querían jugar contigo? Si no has matado… mucho. ¡Pero no tienes la culpa de despertar! ¡Nadie se controla en ese estado! Y… y sin embargo, ¡esa fue la última vez que dañaste mortalmente a alguien! ¡Incluso hace poco te has peleado contigo misma por el hecho de querer hacer daño a los humanos! ¡Te has esforzado en no lastimar a nadie más! Entonces, ¿por qué vienen por ti? No puedes entenderlo.

Sabías que llegaría este momento, pero no tan pronto. Todavía no te sentías preparada como para pelear, como para hacer daño a las personas… No, ¡No es eso lo que quieres! Estabas tan asustada, que ni quiera podías llorar.

"[Nombre], debes tranquilizarte, no voy a permitir que te lleven" –Slender te abrazó fuerte, esperando poder calmarte.

Es cierto, no estás sola. Si él está contigo, no hay por qué temer ¿verdad? Respiraste hondo varias veces para calmarte, intentando pensar las cosas razonablemente. Además, como máximo serán 6 soldados, no son mucho peligro…

Eso creíste hasta escuchar por la carretera que no era una sola camioneta, eran como cinco. Sigilosamente fuiste a echar un vistazo, y no era una camioneta cualquiera, estaban hechas especialmente para las misiones, por lo que permitían transportar 10 soldados cada una, más el conductor y el copiloto. Maldición, así sí son demasiados. Como hormigas detrás del azúcar, comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, y otros cuantos fueron a revisar tu casa. Te camuflaste y te acercaste a tu casa, que tanto esfuerzo te había costado tenerla en orden, esos hombres en un segundo la destrozaron por completo, dejando todo patas para arriba.

"[Nombre], regresa a la colina antes de que lleguen aquí" –esa voz, que escuchaste en tu cabeza, era de Slender, ¿cómo? Debe ser por el hecho de ser su proxy, pero eso no importa ahora.

Volviste junto a Slender, y Matt ya no estaba. Se acercó a ti, y te agarró de los hombros, inclinándose hasta alcanzar la altura de tu rostro, mirándote fijamente.

"Escúchame bien, son muchos y no podré solo, debes ayudarme. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que hacerlo, debes defender tu vida, no puedes vivir huyendo por el simple hecho de no lastimarlos. Si no lo haces, esta pesadilla nunca terminará, ¿entiendes?"

Sólo asentiste. Tenía toda la razón, aunque no querías, tenías que enfrentarlos, así tal vez desistan de su plan, porque huir no es una solución.

"¡Objetivo localizado! ¡Se encuentra en la colina!"

Al darte la vuelta, muchos de ellos ya estaban subiendo hacia ti, y al voltearte de nuevo, Slender no estaba. ¿Qué rayos? No había tiempo de pensar en eso.

Cuando al fin te decidiste en defenderte. Alguien gritó: "¡Fuego!" Y todos comenzaron a disparar sus armas apuntadas a ti. Corriste tan rápido como pudiste, esquivando todas las balas que llovían hacia ti, y te tiraste de a colina al suelo. Hubiera sido una buena solución, si hubieran dejado de disparar.

Aterrizaste en el suelo como si sólo hubieras saltado 1 metro de altura, pero varias balas te hirieron. Para tu suerte, no eran de plata, ya que enseguida tu cuerpo las expulsó, regenerando las heridas. Seguiste corriendo, qué importa ya lo que diga Slender, sólo quieres esconderte en donde nunca te puedan encontrar.

Llegaste hasta una de las cuevas que había en el bosque, y te metiste en ella a descansar un poco. De todos tus poderes, lo que más gasta tu energía es la regeneración. Te apoyaste en la pared esperando recuperar tu aliento. Al alzar la vista Slender estaba frente a ti, no te sacó la vista de encima desde que te dejó en la colina, para estudiar tus movimientos.

En el fondo sabía que no ibas a ser capaz por ti misma, pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que recurrir a métodos extremos. Se acercó de nuevo, alzándote en sus brazos y te dijo que volvieras a beber su sangre para recuperarte, así lo hiciste. Después de eso, te recostó en el suelo, acomodándose encima de ti.

"¿Qué crees que haces en este momento?" –preguntaste alarmada y avergonzada.

No contestó nada. Se inclinó hacia ti para besarte apasionadamente, mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente tus muslos. Te gustaba la sensación que te producía, pero ese no era el momento. Antes de que lo empujaras, cortó el beso, agarrándote de la barbilla para levantar tu rostro hacia él.

"¿Confías en mí?" –preguntó muy serio.

"S-sí…"

Se levantó, extendiéndote la mano para que hicieras lo mismo. Te levantaste, y sin soltar tu mano, salieron de la cueva. No muy lejos podían escuchar que los soldados se estaban acercando. A su lado estabas menos asustada, pero seguías sin querer matarlos. Soltó tu mano y sus tentáculos comenzaron a salir de su espalda, dándole una apariencia mucho más aterradora de lo normal.

"Transfórmate en lo que eres, y mata a todos los soldados que encuentres, mátalos a todos, no dejes vivo a nadie." –te ordenó sin vacilar.

Antes que pudieras responderle, u oponerte, tu cuerpo estaba cambiando a tu verdadera forma: la de una bestia. Volviste a sentir un gran dolor por todo tu cuerpo, debido al cambio, hasta transformarte por completo. Después de eso, comenzaste a correr hacia los soldados que estaban cada vez más cerca. Estabas completamente consciente de lo que estabas haciendo, pero no podías controlar ni un solo músculo de tu cuerpo. Se movía solo, actuaba solo, siguiendo ciegamente la orden de tu amo.

**_-Slender POV-_**

[Nombre], lo siento, no quería llegar a esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa, es por tu propio bien. Sólo por eso estoy usando el control mental, para protegerte. Intenté hacerle entender que huir no sería la solución, pero su corazón noble no le permitirá jamás matar conscientemente. No queda de otra. Si fuera un humano, no necesitaría "pedir permiso" para controlarla, pero como no es así, primero tuve que hacerle bajar la guardia por completo, dándome toda su confianza, sólo así puedo controlar su mente. Tal vez me odie después, sin embargo, tarde o temprano entenderá por qué lo hice.

La seguí discretamente, para ver cómo lo hacía. Y me sorprendí un poco de lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser. En esa forma, ninguna bala le hace daño, y como los soldados no vinieron para lastimarla, están fritos. Sus garras son tan filosas y potentes, que sin mucho esfuerzo los descuartiza apenas los toca.

No tardó mucho en acabar con todos ellos, dejando a su paso una verdadera masacre. Sangre, miembros despedazados, tripas, por todos lados. De esto se encargarán Matt y el resto. Cuando terminó su trabajo, comenzó a volver a su forma normal. Hice que se durmiera para prevenir cualquier reacción.

La cargué en mis brazos sin importar que pudiera ensuciarme. Estábamos al sur de su casa, bastante lejos. Más adelante, está mi casa, pero no esa casucha que sólo uso como refugio, sino mi verdadera casa.

La llevé allí, y después de bañarla, le coloqué una de mis camisas que saqué de mi armario, por el momento es lo único que tengo para ella. La dejé en uno de los cuartos para que descanse, sólo espero que mañana no sea un día difícil. Luego de cerciorarme que ya estaba bien, bajé a la sala, recostándome en el sofá, a esperar que despierte. Todavía es de noche, pero pronto saldrá el sol, espero que Matt pueda terminar su trabajo con los demás a tiempo.

* * *

_jojo~! Pues las cosas se complican un poco pero todo tiene solución, ¿o no? lo sabrán en el próximo cap xD espero que les guste la historia y ya saben, si es así, déjenme saberlo a través de sus reviews! gracias por leer! nos vemos~! :3_


End file.
